SMOSH through TIME
by MiGZ421
Summary: The Second Book in the 'SMOSH (Blank) TIME' TRILOGY. Smosh is back. This time someone has stolen the Duplicate Power Glove and has been constantly altering the past, present and future. With their fate and friendship hanging in the balance, will they be able to work again together to catch the madman behind it all? PAIRINGS - MARIAN & IANTHONY
1. Here We Go Again

**_NOTE: _**

**_Read "SMOSH into TIME" Before this one. This is the sequel. xD_**

**_-Migz421_**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony(POV)<strong>

Here we go again, we just got home from a crazy time travel adventure, and now we're back at it again. The De Lorean we were riding rose up in the air and with a blast of rockets from behind, we gained speed, ala Back to the Future, well, what else would you expect from the exact same car from the movie?

The metal body of the car began glowing bright blue and a lot of blue sparks appeared on the front, followed by a huge flash of bright light, engulfing us. As soon as the light went away, we were now in another period, I think.

"Where are we?" Ian asked Teleporting Fat Guy.

"November 19,2015." He replied.

"I thought we were going to the past?"

"My glove has detected that the duplicate has made its way to the future."

"Why here?"

"We have to catch that thief before it's too late."

We slowly hovered above an empty yard just a few blocks away from our house. Then slowly descended onto the grass and the wheels folded back into place. The engine gave one final rev before fading out. I kicked open the door and stepped out. Damn it was really crowded in there.

"So where to?" I asked the Teleporting Fat Guy.

"To your house." He replied

"Let's go." Ian said.

Ian and I ran and spent the few minutes making our way to the house, it was around noon, so it was too damn hot, sweat marks began to appear on our shirts, I noticed Ian was panting.

"Bro, you REALLY should start working out." I said to Ian.

"Yeah, I noticed, I've been eating too much donuts" he gasped for air.

Finally we reached the house, at last. To our surprise, Teleporting Fat Guy was standing there, not even sweating.

"Why are you not sweating?" I asked Teleporting Fat Guy.

"I have my power glove, remember? I teleported." He showed off his glove

"Why did you not take us with you?" I was pissed.

"You two idiots ran away quickly."

"Ooooh" I suddenly realized. We should've waited for him to get out of the car earlier.

"Ian, you alright?" I turned my head to Ian, his eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open, he was staring at something.

"Ian?" I shook his shoulders.

"Anthony, look." He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face where he was looking. My jaw dropped.

Our smosh house was a wreck, the exterior paint has faded away, exposing raw concrete beneath it, the walls were heavily vandalized, from gang emblem sprayed to various cheesy boyfriend girlfriend hearts all over, the roof also wasn't in good shape either, a huge chunk of the roof was missing from the top, showing the metal frame of the roof. Almost all of the windows of the house were either shattered or missing, it was a scary sight, made my heart sink, how could that happen in just a year?

"What happened here?" I whimpered.

"Someone messed up." Teleporting Fat Guy said.

"Who?"

"Him." He said in a dark tone, raising a finger pointing at someone behind us, across the street, we quickly turned around.

The man wore huge sunglasses on his face, wearing a turquoise jacket with lavander lines, with really short orange shorts, and a pair of white rubber shoes. His facial expression was blank, and he stood there motionless, looking back at us, holding something in his hand... A PINK LAWN FLAMINGO.

"Hey! You damn neighbor!" Someone screamed from behind us, we turned around, it was a man wearing a red cap and a blue and red checkered polo, with faded blue jeans and a pair of old black boots. He charged right through us and marched at The Neighbor.

"You better stop stealin' my damn pet flamingo or I'll have your ass whisked away to the bottom of the Mississippi!" He shouted as he snatched the flamingo from the Neighbor's grip then leaving the area. The Neighbor didn't even flinch or speak.

"That Damn Neighbor?" I asked Teleporting Fat Guy. We both turned to him, he was nowhere in sight, only his glove remained.

"Where the hell is he?" Ian said, picking up the glove then wearing it again. We decided to confront the neighbor ourselves. We crossed the road to get to him.

"Do you have the power glove duplicate?" Ian asked politely. The neighbor did not answer.

"Why is Teleporting Fat Guy pointing at you then?"

The Neighbor did not say anything.

"You better start talking or we'll beat the crap outta you." Ian said, closing his fists.

**Ian(POV)**

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone shouted from behind us. We spun on the spot and saw a policeman, in regular blue uniform. He has a thick bushy mustache and a very pissed off look. Sargent Anous.

"Sgt. Anous?" I said.

"Why are you molesting that poor man?!" He aimed his trusty gun. "Look what you've done, you've scared him so much he couldn't talk!"

"We haven't done anything to him!" I bellowed, looking at my glove and examining the other buttons.

"BULLSHIT!" Anous pulled the trigger, I closed my eyes and heard Anthony scream.

Then everything went quiet.

I opened my eyes again and saw a bullet a few inches from me, aimed directly between my eyes, but it was stuck in thin air. I looked around, Anous was frozen, with his angry face and shooting pose, Anthony was cowering in fear like a little girl, hands folded under his face, his frozen expression looked like he had eaten the sour food, mouth gaping open and eyes scrunched in the middle of his face. The Neighbor, well, still standing like a statue. I actually pressed the "Freeze" button just in time.

"That was a close one." I sighed. I moved out of the way and held my hand on Anthony's shoulder, pressing the button again, unfreezing him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Anthony was still screaming after I had unfrozen him.

"Anthony!" I shook his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"ANTHONY!" I shouted, stopping his screams, "It's alright."

"What happened?" He trembled.

"I pressed the Freeze button."

"How convenient." Anthony smirked.

"Let's get to the neighbor's house, he might have the glove in there." I said, pulling Anthony away from the area.

"Wait!" Anthony stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Before you unfreeze them." He said, pointing to Anous.

Anthony tied Sgt. Anous's shoelaces together then pulled his pants down, exposing his heart printed boxer shorts, he then grabbed a shaver and shaved off the policeman's bushy 'stache.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"For shooting at me everytime." He replied, drawing a penis doodle at the cop's cheeks, it was actually funny.

"Alright man, you've had your fun, let's go."

"Yeah."

We ran far away from them but still, them in our sights. We hid behind a thick bush, then I pressed the button again, resuming everything.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sgt. Anous screamed, falling to his knees and faceplanting on the ground. Anthony and me let out a snicker. Alright, we're seen enough, it's time to get moving.


	2. Home Invasion

**Anthony(POV) **

We walked for a couple of blocks away and found The Neighbor's house. It wasn't too big, the house was just any normal house here in Sacramento, but what made it stand out is that the front yard has a lot of Lawn Gnomes and Lawn Flamingoes. The front yard has a huge bush trimmed down shaped like a flamingo, dude's got some serious obsession with flamingoes.

"This must be the place." Ian said.

"Well duh idiot, what gave it away? Is it the flamingo shaped bush or the shit load of Lawn flamingoes?" I said, sometimes Ian is dumb.

"Let's get inside."

"W-wait, what was the plan again?"

"We're gonna check if the Neighbor has the other glove, The teleporting Fat Guy said that it's him, right?"

Then a question popped in my head, Where is the Teleporting Fat Guy?

"How are we gonna do this?"

"Just break in."

"You should've unfrozen them after we've broken into his house. Freeze them again."

"I can't" Ian said, looking as the Glove, "It needs to recharge."

"See Ian, that's why I hate you sometimes, your plans are always half-baked and pointless." Ian looked down, I offended him, but it's true.

"For how long does it need to charge?" I asked

"Eight hours."

"EIGHT HOURS?! Why that long?!"

"That feature drained the whole battery."

"How did you know?"

"I read the manual." Ian pulled a Power Glove Manual behind him.

"You read the manual?" I snickered.

"Yeah."

"No one reads the manual, reading's for pussies." I laughed. Ian sighed.

"Could we just break in?" Ian asked.

"Let's make it quick."

We approached the front door, Ian reached for the doorbell. DING DONG! I slapped his hand.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I was being polite." Ian smiled.

"You idiot, we're breaking in right?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

We went around the house, looking for an open window to gain access. Bingo, we're in, it led directly to the living room. The inside was really messy, from towering pile of used clothes to stinky basketful of sweaty gym socks. I wonder what other beautiful sights are here, and by beautiful, I meant the exact opposite.

"Split up, look for the glove." Ian said. I took the living room while Ian went upstairs.

I ventured into the kitchen. The kitchen counter is made up of yellow tiles with an overhead cabinet and a cabinet under it, and the place was really messy, a lot of cereal boxes and uncleaned bowls and utensils, does he even know how to do chores? I don't wanna know.

Looking around, wow, the place is really messy. Gross.

I passed through a doorway, now I'm in the dining room, in the center it has a wooden rectangular mahogany table with four chairs around it, surprisingly, the room was not as dirty as the other two rooms. There were plates on the table, set up like someone will have a feast here. Kinda creepy.

"At least he has one part of his house clean." I whispered.

I kept on walking, then I felt pain under my right foot, the pain made me jump and clutch my foot, then jumping like an injured animal.

"FUCK!" I whispered out loud while placing my hand on a stack of boxes to regain my balance. It hurts. I looked at my foot, it was a really long nail, buried in my shoe and has stabbed my foot.

I pulled the nail out, it was almost two inches long, sticking out from the ground, I skipped a few steps, but then I felt something hollow under my left foot, like something was directly under me, like a DOOR.

I was right, it was a door on the floor, leading to somewhere beneath the house.

"Hope it leads to his secret lair or something." I mumbled, pulling the trapdoor open.

There were lights already on in the room, illuminating the inside, it was a basement. Cautiously, I placed one food down a rung of the ladder, then another, getting deeper into the basement. Finally I'm in, I shut the door above me.

It was clean, the walls were painted white and well maintained, in contrast to the living room, the place was empty, not a thing in sight. Nothing to see here.

THUD! CRASH!

The crash came from above me, I climbed up the ladder and pushed the door. It won't open. Something was blocking the way. Shit, I'm trapped.

"IAN!" I yelled, punching on the wooden door. No answer. He has to find me or notice that I'm gone.

**Ian(POV)**

Every step I made on the stairs made a creak, so much for being quiet. I reached the second floor, it was a hallway, I saw the far end of the hallway, and there it has a spotlight pointed at a huge painting of the Neighbor with the pink flamingo clutched in his hands, accurate representation of him. The hallway has two doors on each side, all of them were closed.

"It must be here somewhere." I said.

I took the first door to my left and turned the knob, with little effort, it swung open, revealing a bathroom. As soon as I opened it, a smell of poop stung my nose. The bathroom was made of white tiles, but it was dirty, proof that the Neighbor doesn't like to do chores. The toilet bowl was stinky, I think he forgot to flush.

"Damn." I reached for the flush, pushing it down. The toilet started making weird noises. Oh God not again. The foul content of the toilet started rising up to the edge, spilling brown liquid on the messy floor.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" I ranted. I closed the door quickly, I do not wanna see this.

Next was the door opposite the bathroom, it was also unlocked. It was a closet, filled with a lot of turquoise jackets, orange short shorts and white rubber shoes. Hmm, pretty much like a cartoon character wearing the same clothes every single day. Then something caught my eye, sticking out from the piles of white shoes on the floor, gray fingers. I kneeled and picked it up, it made my heart leap. It was the Power Glove.

"Holy shit! Alright!" I yelled, twirling the glove over my head and spinning around myself in excitement. I checked the glove, and it looked exactly like mine. This is it. I pushed one of the buttons, but nothing happened. What the frick?

I pressed another one, still nothing.

"Why the hell isn't this working?!" I was furious, pressing more buttons. I turned the glove around in my hand, now I can see the palm. I saw small label near the thumb of the glove, so I also checked mine, but mine hasn't got one. I looked closer on the written text and it said:

_MADE IN CHINA._

I gasped, what an incredible twist. I rolled my eyes in disbelief and threw the glove back into the closet.

"I hate cheap knockoffs" I said. Then the bathroom made a scary rumble.

The next door was the one to my left, next to the rumbling bathroom. It was unlocked also. It was a room dedicated to Pink Flamingoes, from paintings to lawn flamingoes to mini keychain flamingoes. This guy has some serious problem. The place was surprisingly clean, mainly because it's his prized possession.

I went in the room, looking for the Glove, but I was unlucky, no sign of it whatsoever.

Finally, last but not the least, the final door. I pushed it open, it was a bedroom and the first thing that caught my eye is that someone was lying on the bed. It was a beautiful girl, probably in her mid twenties, wearing a short almost see-through silk dress. She has long brunette hair, pouting lips, and inviting eyes, not to mention her massive boobies. She looked at me, holding a seductive position.

"You like what you see?" She softly said.

"DADDY LIKE!" I pulled up my shirt.

"Well that's gross." The girl said, quickly transforming into The Neighbor, still in the seductive pose.

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed, with my shirt halfway off of me, at my neck and at my wrists. I qucikly ran away from the bedroom and down the stairs.

"ANTHONY!" I called out. I yanked open the front door.

"FREEZE!" It was Sgt. Anous, standing at the outside, mustache-less, aiming his gun at me. I quickly raised

both my hands.

"Officer! There was a mistake!" I pleaded.

"Shut your trap Criminal!" He cut me off, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Sgt. Jasshol, watch this criminal, while I go check upstairs." Anous said. Then another policeman turned my around and handcuffed my hands behind me. I saw Sgt. Anous climbed the stairs and into the hallway. He went to the first door to his left, kicking it open.

BOOM!

"AAAAARGH!" Sgt. Anous screamed, running down the stairs, covered in poop. I tried holding back my laugh, it was too funny.

"Take him to the station!" Anous said.

"Wait! You can't take me! I'm innocent!" I yelled.

"Breaking in a house is called innocent? You make me sick!"

"Maybe because there's a turd near your mouth? Maybe that's what making you sick?" There actually was one.

Sgt. Anous gagged and partially vomited on the yard. He shoved me into the back seat and he and his partner rode on the first row. I'm going to jail.


	3. That Damn Tunnel!

**_I hope this is still entertaining to you guys. :P_**

**_-Migz421_**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony(POV)<strong>

"Help! Ian!" I punched on the door dozens of times, but to no avail, the door was really thick wood. I have to find another way out.

I went back down the basement, looking for another exit, all I saw was a small window. I tried squeezing myself through it, but only my head could fit. I hope Ian will notice that I'm gone and he'll come looking for me.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"IAAAAN!"

Then I heard someone above me,

"Take him to the station!" A man with a raspy voice said

"Wait! You can't take me! I'm innocent!" I recognized that voice, it was Ian's, looks he's caught by the police. Shit.

Great. How am I gonna get out of here? Now that Ian's going to jail. Who will save me?

* * *

><p>Day One in captivity, Ian has been caught by the police, I'm helpless here, slumped on the floor, still trapped, starving and cold.<p>

Then my stomach growled. I need to eat something. I looked around the room and saw two cans of dog food at the far end of the corner. It'll do, I'm fucking starving.

I stood up and went to the other side of the room, picked up the cans and looked at the expiration dates.

_Best Before 8-21-2014_

_Best Before 3-30-2013_

"Eww, doesn't the neighbor throw away the expired cans?" I was disgusted, but it should do. I pulled out my pocket knife and sliced open one of the cans. The smell stung my nose, it almost made me barf.

I placed the can near my mouth and lifted the bottom of the can, and drank the content. I have to tell you, it did not taste good, not one bit, but it's the only way I'll survive.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've been here, I'm completely out of supplies, I should not have eaten all of that dog food in one day. I smell of sweat and barf, my triforce shirt's all messed up, my pants are ripped open in various places, I looked at my reflection at my pocket knife, gee I look like a caveman. This is crazy, I'm going nuts in here, there's no one to know that I'm gone.<p>

I decided to record my last goodbyes. I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Wait, I had my phone all this time, why didn't I just call for help? Stupid." I slapped my forehead. It was no use, there was no signal in the basement. Oh well I better start recording, I fired up the camera app and turned on the front facing camera, pressing the record button.

"To whom shall find me... Or what's left of me, please tell Kalel Cullen-Padilla that I love her so much, and that I'll always be by her side. Kalel, babe, I Love You so much, I'm sorry if I will not make it to our baby Mogwai's first birthday." I sobbed.

"Ian Andrew Hecox, Thanks for being a great best friend, this time I mean it, the adventures we had was really fun, and for being there for me when I need your help. I hope you're doing fine in prison, and I hope you never pick up the soap in the shower." I snickered at the last part.

"Ian's mom, you're hot." She is.

Then at the corner of my eye, I something move at the wall, there was actually a secret compartment on the wall. A small part of the concrete, just as small as an air vent, popped off the wall, exposing a passageway. All I saw inside the hole was pitch black, then a rattling sound came from the dark hole, this is one freaky shit, feels like I was in a horror movie. I scrunched up in a corner far away from the passageway, and called out,

"Hello?" I trembled, the rattling continued, it grew closer and closer, the lights in the basement went out, only the light emitted by the setting sun came from the small window above me illuminated the room, it was freaking scary. Then the sound continued, but this time it was closer, it's a few inches away from my face.

I was shaking uncontrollably, then I remembered my phone's flashlight, my trembling hands fumbled for my phone in my pocket. I turned the flashlight on, to scare the rattling away from me.

The light shone on a face. I squealed like a girl. It was a man with a huge sombrero with a bushy mustache, he was wearing a checkered red and blue polo and a faded blue jeans, kneeling on the ground, as if trying to examine me.

"Hola Señor." He greeted, in a trying hard Mexican accent, but I can tell that he sounds like a Hillbilly. It was Benny Jean.

"Benny Jean?" I said.

"Anthony?" He immediately recognized and me drew closer to me almost nose to nose, his blue eyes staring back into my brown eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"We was gonna sneak in and recover my flamingo."

"We?" Another rattling sound came from behind him, I shone the light behind Benny Jean, the man was wearing a cap too, but he was wearing a camo jacket and a blue denim jacket under it, and also a faded blue jeans, and camo boots.

"Why are we dressed like this Benny Jean?" The man weakly said.

"Just follow my lead, Cletus." Benny Jean said to this Cletus guy.

"Why are you dressed like Mexicans?" I asked.

"It's Taco Tuesday."

"But it's Thursday." Benny Jean froze in confusion.

"Never mind that." He said.

"How long have I been here?"

"Depends, when did ya get here?" I searched my memory for the answer.

"November 19, 2015, at around 10 in the morning."

"You've only been stuck here for Ten Hours." Benny Jean said. Wait what?!

"I've been here for just a mere ten hours?!" It felt like weeks had passed, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah." Benny Jean showed my his watch, he wasn't bluffing, it was 11-19-2015, 18:34

"Please stop breathing on my face!" I shouted, "Jeez, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?" His breath smelled like rotting meat.

"When was the video contest we entered?"

"Gross."

I rose back up to my feet and pushed Benny Jean aside.

"Outta my way! I'M FREE!" I shouted, diving head first into the hole, like an olympic swimmer, then something hit my head hard.

"Ooohhh" the two hillybillys cringed.

"I forgot to tell you there's another door."

He was right, I dove into a wooden door.

"Thanks for the tip." I rubbed my aching head then pulled the door open, "Thanks Guys." I waved goodbye at them as I shut the wooden door.

"Wait!" Benny Jean screamed at me.

"What?" I peeped in again.

"Uh, I forgot." He said.

I sighed and closed the door. The passageway was small but only for a few inches, I crawled through it then found myself standing again. The tunnel was poorly lit but it's like a mine shaft, with different corridors leading to different places. Wow, I didn't know Sacramento has secret tunnels.

I found myself in front of dividing tunnels, one goes straight and the other one going to my left. Then I heard Benny Jean mumble from the basement.

"I should've warned him about the chasers." What chasers?!

A loud barking sound came from the poorly lit tunnel, there were many of them. Getting closer, I saw at least three of them coming at me from the corridor in front of me. I should run. Now.

I took the tunnel to my left and ran as fast as I could, that treadmill workout at the gym paid off, I was outrunning the pursuing dogs. Another yield is approaching, I took another left, I looked back and saw that no one was chasing me. Phew.

I finally stopped running, and stopped at a two way corridor, but the barking resumed, this time, it was coming from all of the tunnels, approaching me. This is it, I braced for my impending doom. The barks were louder, it was deafening. I could only scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I closed my eyes.

I felt something bit my left pants' side, tugging on it fiercely, while something tiny jumped on my left leg and started moving up and down. I opened my eyes and looked down... You've gotta be kidding me.

On my left leg, a Wiener Dog was tugging on my pants, then on my right a Chihuahua was humping my leg. Oh God, I saw his lipstick. They look harmless, too cute to be scary, so much for being called "chasers".

"Aww." I said in awe, picking up the Wiener Dog, "You're not scary." I said in a cute kawaii voice. The dog looked at me with his huge soulful eyes, it made my heart sink, it's so cute. The dog's long nose sniffed my mouth and started licking it, he must've smelled the dog food I ate, now there's this dog French Kissing me. Eew.

"Alright." I put the dog down, "Ok doggies, show me the way outta here and I'll give you treats." Luckily I have a handful of Dog Food from my shirt pocket.

"Now do we have a deal? As if you understand me." I continued, looking at the Wiener Dog.

"Yes." The Dogs replied, I jumped.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed, that's a shocker.

The dogs walked in front of me, guiding me out of the tunnel. Finally at the end of the corridor I saw daylight, I'm frickin' free!

"Thanks Guys!" I tossed the handful of dog food at them, the dogs were happy and started eating it.

I ran towards the light, but noticed that it grew smaller as I approached it. It became small, almost the size of a toilet seat. I peeped my head through the hole and finally got a whip of fresh air, but I was surrounded by a wall of wood. I looked around the place, I saw a roll of toilet paper hanging beside the hole my head was peeping through, shit, I'm in an outhouse.

"Shit!" Literally.

The door in front of me opened, and a boy with a red and yellow propeller hat wearing a red Pokemon shirt stepped in, with his fly down, ready to release the flood. He jumped the moment he saw me, his eyes widened in horror.

"BRENT! What have you been eating?!" The boy screamed in a squeaky man-child voice. I quickly raised an index to my lips, making a shushing gesture.

"Shhhh, Please help me out." I pleaded to him.

"I don't usually help things that come from my toilet, but you look unthreatening." The boy agreed, taking the whole piece of wood off me, allowing me to get through.

"I'm Billy Hamburger, what's your name?" The boy introduced himself.

"I'm Anthony Padilla." I said, climbing out of the hole.

"Anthony Padilla? From Smosh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! Dreams do come true!" The kid leapt in happiness, his propeller hat started spinning around.

"What?"

"I've always wanted to meet you someday, now I have, even if you came from the toilet."

"Wow." That's all I can say.

"Am I dreaming?" Billy ran outside the outhouse and I followed, he ran into a pole head first, he fell and shrieked in pain.

"Dude, you okay?" I helped him up.

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming." Billy rubbed his head.

"Do you have any tools you got there?" I asked.

"What kind?"

"Something to help my friend break out of jail."

"You're in luck Mr. Anthony, I happen to have a Prison Break Starter Kit." Billy showed me a box with a drawing of a jail cell window and a huge text saying:

PRISON BREAK STARTER KIT.

"Whoa, they actually sell this?" I grabbed the box

"Yeah."

"Thanks Billy"

"Anything for Anthony Padilla."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." I walked past him towards the road.

"You're going now? But we-we just met." He started sobbing.

"I-" I stuttered.

"Bu- but You just came here and now-" Billy burst in to tears. I couldn't break a young boy's heart.

"You wanna come along? And save Ian?" I hesitantly said.

"You really want me to come with you?" Billy sobbed.

"Yeah, let's save Ian." I smiled at him.

"YAAAAAAY!" He trembled then jumped again and grabbed my arm, "Let's go save bowly! Onwards my good man!" Billy raised an arm in the air, like napoleon leading his army. We're coming for you Ian.


	4. The Smosh House

**Anthony(POV)**

We have tools to break Ian out of prison, but the question is, where did they take him? And why did I agree in taking Billy with me? And did he just fart? I could smell something stinky.

"So where are we going Anthony?" Billy asked me.

"To our house," I replied, that was my first thought, I need to know what happened to our house and who did it, my thoughts quickly jumped to conclusions as to who is responsible for this mess, it couldn't be Adrian, I 've wiped his memory clean, or I didn't wipe the events in his mind entirely. I scratched my head, maybe, just maybe.

Why would the Teleporting Fat Guy accuse the Neighbor? Is he really the one behind all this? If so, what does he have against us?

Billy and I finally reached my rundown house, seeing the house like this breaks my heart.

"Whoa, what happened here?" The propeller hatted boy asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." I quickly made my way to the front door and yanked the door open, with little effort the door unhinged completely and started falling forwards directly on me, like a huge domino. I jumped to my left and avoided the door. I heard a light thud, wow, a door that heavy would cause a soft sound?

"Help." I heard a whimper, from under the door, I dodged but Billy hadn't, now under the door, oops.

"Oh Shit. Sorry." I apologized, squatting down then lifting the door to let Billy crawl out.

"I'm okay." He crawled out between my squatted legs, as soon as I saw his feet crawl past under me, I let go of the door, falling down on the ground with a loud thud that it should've made.

"You alright dude?" I helped Billy up.

"Yeah." He dusted off himself.

I pulled my phone and turned on the flashlight, it was the only source of light, it was dark now. I moved my phone around place, I saw the archway leading to the living room, the huge painting of the Eiffel Tower to my right, everything was either broken, aged or heavily vandalized. The cream carpet beneath our feet was now stained with all sorts of things that I don't wanna find out, and there was an chalk outline drawn on the carpet resembling a person. A foul smell of poop, barf and liquor filled the air, I had to take my scarf out of my pocket and tie it around my nose and mouth.

"Smells like my brother Brent's room." Billy remarked. I stepped inside, with Billy in tow, he grabbed tightly on my shirt.

"I'm scared Anthony." The boy squeaked. A soft creak came from Hallway.

"Don't worry, I am too." I trembled too. What did we get ourselves in?

We passed the archway and were now in the Living Room, I turned to my right and there's the kitchen counter, the overhead cabinets were missing some doors, the Fridge too was missing, the white tiles on the counter were shattered. I slowly moved my flashlight, like the Slenderman Game, around the kitchen, examining every nook and cranny of the counter.

"Nothing here." I mumbled, still searching.

I spun around my spot in the kitchen slowly. I turned my back on the kitchen counter and was face to face with a faceless figure, It made my heart leap to my throat.

"Slenderman!" I quickly reacted and gave him a right hook, causing him to fall down.

"Ow." Slenderman reached for his chin and pulled it, turned out it was Billy in a mask.

"Damn it Billy! Why do you have to scare me like that?!" I was relieved and angry at the same time.

"Sorry, I found this lying on the ground, looks like a mask." He stood up and showed me the mask.

"Wait, what the hell is that?" It looks kinda odd, it's made of a rubbery material.

"It looks like a white sack." He stretched it and it was slightly longer for a mask. I looked behind Billy and saw an huge square wrapper, I read the brand on it:

_MAGNUM CONDOM XXL _

"OH GOD! That's a Condom!" I smacked the thing away from his grip, "Did you find it in the wrapper?" I asked him.

"No, on the ground." Billy was clueless.

"OH CRAP." I could almost vomit on my scarf, it sent shivers down my spine, "Put it away."

I shook it off and went back into the Living Room. The LCD TV was missing, leaving a brown outline on the wall where it should've been. The blinds on the glass door were incomplete, and the glass door was shattered. Our beautiful black couch was torn in various places, exposing the raw stuffing underneath. The googly-eyed black and white superhero portrait hanging above the couch was now on the floor, and above the couch was now filled with writings, the sight of the house brought a tear to my eye.

"Oh my God!" Billy screamed behind me, I spun and faced him.

"What?" Pointing the flashlight at him, the scarf around my face flew as I spoke.

"I love Pokemon!" He said, hugging a dirty Pikachu pillow, my old pillow, his mouth curved to a smile and his hand petting the pillow.

"My God Billy, you wanna help, right? Then look for clues." I rolled my eyes and went into the hallway between the Living Room and the Kitchen. I ducked under the giant mustache over the archway which was barely hanging on the wall, with Bill still clutching my shirt pulling it.

"You know, if you pull it even more it won't be size small anymore." I said to the boy.

"Sorry, I'm just scared, and look, I peed my pants." He even showed the pee stain on his jeans.

"Gross, dude."

I shone my flashlight on the wall to my left, there were closeup individual pictures of Me and Ian, the glass on the frames were smashed, like it was punched by someone. We were now in the hallway leading to our rooms, to my right was the door to the garage and the door in front of me was our editing room, or what's left of it. To my left were Ian's room and My Room.

Then the lights flickered on, lighting the whole house. Billy was near the door to the garage, one hand on the switch.

"I figured that you need the lights." Billy smiled.

"There was power here the entire time?" I asked.

"Looks like it." I facepalmed.

"Split up, I'll check the rooms, you check the garage." I said.

"Okay! I'm going on an Adventure!" Billy cheered and skipped to the garage.

I proceeded to our Rooms, first I opened the door to my room and switched the lights on, the room was filled with writings, all in black ink and with the same phrase.

SMOSH IS GONE.

What? Our channel is gone? How? I thought we fixed it? I'm confused, REALLY CONFUSED. I burst into Ian's room, it has the same writings on it.

Then my phone vibrated three times.

**Billy(POV)**

I pushed open the garage door, it was really dark in there, I reached for the light switch that should be on the wall next to me, but I can't find anything. The moonlight shone on the wall directly opposite to where I am standing, the light switch. I stepped into the garage completely blind, with both my arms swinging in front of me feeling for solid objects, me feet also did the same, slowly inching my way across the place.

Thoughts clouded in my mind, scary images mostly, curse you brain. My heart pounding in my chest, like it would jump out of my anus or something.

I raised my left foot forward, slowly putting it down on the ground, then my right foot lifted off the ground, slowly putting it down, but it landed on something gooey and sticky, I bet it wasn't the floor. I wiggled my foot from the disgusting thing, but it's stuck, I decided to drag it with me and deal with it later.

I made another step, I stepped on something soft, it squeaked, and I jumped. I continued to drag my stuck right foot, then I tripped on a beam or something, causing me to hit the ground face first. I rose back up to my feet and hit my head on a metal object, it hurts, I rubbed my head and place my other hand on a table, then the table gave way, collapsing and taking me with it. I was now on my back lying on the floor.

"Owie." I cried, then a ball fell on my face, it was a soft ping pong ball, doesn't hurt that much, but it was followed by a box, it landed squarely on my head, it has some weight to it, then followed by a basketball, a bowling pin, then a clothes iron.

"Is that it?" I said, relieved that it's over, I think my skull is damaged. Then a huge trophy fell, directly on my face. I stood back up dizzyingly, hand holding my head, I might suffer brain damage. I walked to the switch still with the gooey object stuck to my foot.

Finally I switched the lights on, I saw my foot stuck in a can of wood glue, so I pulled that out, but it's stuck. There was a mirror near the switch and I looked at my reflection, a boy with a red and yellow propeller hat with a rectangular red mark on his face, the part where the trophy made contact.

The place was empty, just full of cobwebs and stuff. I looked around and saw something move from behind a stack of boxes, I slowly walked to the spot.

"Is someone there?" I called out. Something rose from behind the boxes, a huge grey circular figure with two pairs of limbs, it stepped into the light and revealed more of its appearance. On the center of the figure was a cutout where there is a face peeping through it, painted grey and grinning at me, it was actually a man wearing grey tights, he opened his mouth to and said in a high pitched tone.

"I'M GONNA MOLEST YOU."


	5. Sabotaged

**Anthony(POV)**

"ANTHONY! AAAHHHHHH!" I heard Billy scream from the other side of the house, I quickly went out of Ian's room and walked to the door of the garage and saw him running out of the room dragging a can of wood glue. I saw his face, terrified and crying, his pants wetter than before, running at me.

"What is it?!" I yelled. He ran past me and back into the hallway to the Living Room, I looked back at the garage and saw a round figure skipping merrily out of the garage and into the hallway, the light illuminated the figure, I immediately recognized him, Molester Moon.

"I'M GONNA MOLEST YOU!" Molester Moon said in a high pitched tone.

"Oh jeebus!" I shrieked and ran after Billy, who was limping because of the can. I looked back and Molester Moon was still skipping after us, with that evil grin, and chanting,

"I'M GONNA MOLEST YOU."

We reached the living room, I ran past Billy. I heard a thud.

"Anthony!" I turned back to see Billy lying on his belly on the carpet, reaching out a hand, "Help me!" The Molester Moon was gaining on him. Grabbed his and and dragged him, but his feet got caught by the Moon, it became a tug of war.

"Don't let go of me please!" Billy pleaded, crying heavily. Molester Moon pulled him away, but I pulled again.

"I won't!" I pulled hard.

"I'm gonna Molest you." The molester chanted, pulling Billy towards him.

"Please no!" Billy was sobbing loud.

"No!" I screamed and pulled Billy with all my strength. Then I heard a pop, Billy's feet popped off his shoes, sending us flying to the front door, I quickly dragged the boy outside and quickly get him up to his feet. We stopped on our front yard, I looked back.

"He can't get to us now." I said happily.

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because last time he got stuck between the doors."

Molester Moon skipped near the doorway.

"This is the part when he gets jammed." I proudly said. Molester Moon turned to his side and fitted smoothly through the door, he turned back at us.

"I finally got that figured out, bitch." He said, still in his high pitch voice, I was in for a surprise. Shit.

"RUUUUUUN!" I bellowed, Billy was no longer beside me, but a few feet away from me, running.

"Way ahead of ya!" Billy shouted. I ran also, still with Molester Moon chasing us, there must be something to slow him down. I saw Billy stop in his tracks.

"Billy! Why aren't you running?" I said.

"Why run when we can fly?!" Billy stood on tip toes and spun his propeller hat with his hand, the molester is gaining on us.

"I don't have time for games Billy!" I pulled his hand but he stood there, closed eyes and concentrating, "Fine!" I dropped his hand and ran.

This time shit's getting serious, Molester Moon wasn't skipping anymore, he was sprinting after me.

"I'm gonna molest you!" He cackled. Gaining on me, it was scary as fuck, my cold sweat dripping past on my face, for a moment there I actually felt hopeless, maybe this is the first and last time he will catch me.

Then he grabbed my arms, it was Game Over for me. I closed my eyes and covered my face, seemingly accepting my fate. I was lifted off the ground, my feet could only feel air, no solid ground, maybe it's time to open my eyes. I think I died quickly than expected.

"Whoa! Did I die quickly?" I said.

"No silly! We're flying!" Turns out, it was Billy who caught me by the arms, and lifted me off the ground.

"Weeeeee!" Billy shouted. I looked down, Molester Moon was jumping angrily and cursing, I flipped him the bird,

"Fuck you Molester Moon! Hahaha" I laughed at him.

"Told you I could fly!" Indeed he can.

"Thanks Billy! You're the best!" I said, thanking him a few more. The Molester gave up and returned to the rundown house. I think we're safe, for now.

"So where to?" Billy asked. I could see the whole city of Sacramento, it was a beautiful sight, I could see cars driving by open roads, and people, as small as an ant. I looked for the big oak tree, where the De Lorean was parked.

"Over there!" I pointed to the big oak tree.

"Alright, landing now" Billy slowly descended, until I can feel solid ground again.

Billy also landed swiftly, planting both two feet on the ground, he saw the silver DMC 12.

"Whoa what is this thing?" The boy asked, examining the metal body of the car.

"That my friend is a Time Machine." I said.

"A time machine? Oh boy! I wanna machine through time!" He squeaked. Whut?

"We're gonna use it to go back in time to know where they took Ian."

"Count me in!" Billy cheered. I pulled open the gull wing doors on the driver's side of the car, hopped in then opened the passenger side to let Billy in.

"Okay, now if I remember this correctly." A beeping sound was heard, I looked at the dashboard and saw a fuel level indicator saying:

_MR. FUSION_

_EMPTY. _

I remembered the movie, they refill it by using trash, I quickly stepped out of the car, ran to the big plastic trash bin on the wall near the car and lifted the lid. A group of flies started spreading about the bin, swarming around my face, I swatted and swatted, all I can hear are buzzing noises. I managed to get them away from my face, then a stinky odor stung my nose. Billy went by my side.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked me.

"Looking for fuel." I answered.

"Through that?"

"Yeah, It's an eco-friendly car." I walked nearer to the trash bin, which was as tall, the height is at my chest level.

"This looks better in the movies than in real life." I remarked, placing a clip on my nose. The top of the bin has a big styrofoam board, that can't fit in the fuel tank, I took it off and threw it aside, I saw a can on top of the pile of trash in the container, but it was far from my grasp, I need to go in.

"Billy, can you hold my legs while I dive in the bin?" I asked Billy.

"I don't think I can lift you." He replied.

"Fine, how about I hold you by the legs and you go down there?" I thought.

"Yay! I'm going dumpster diving!"

"Okay, now dive in." I motioned him to get in. Billy dove head first into the bin while I held his two feet and dipped him deeper in the bin.

"Found anything yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, here's a banana peel." Billy's voice echoed in the trash bin, reaching out a hand with a banana peel, "Here's a can." Reaching out a can.

"Hey, here's a-OOOW!" Billy screamed from inside the trash bin.

"What is it?"

"OOOOOOOW!" The boy cried out.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" I let go of Billy's leg, making him fall face first on the garbage.

"What are you doing?" Billy yelped. I pushed the bin, causing it to tip and fall over and spill its contents. Billy let out a cry of pain. I grabbed hold on his legs again and dragged him outside the bin.

The boy looked messy, his pale face was stained with dark spots, the bright red T-shirt he's wearing was now very dirty.

"Whoa, that was cool! Can we do it again?" He asked.

"What happened in there?" I questioned.

"My hand got caught in a mousetrap." Billy showed my his right hand, his fingers were purple, caught in a mousetrap, I pried it open and freed him, then I noticed something stuck on his right cheek, it an oval shaped piece of paper, with white tape on each end, one side was stuck to his face.

"What the hell is that Billy?" I touched the tip and lifted it, it has blood on it, PERIOD BLOOD.

"Holy shit, that's a MaxiPad!" I tore the sanitary napkin off his cheeks.

"What's that?" The boy was clueless, I whispered into his hear and told him about it.

"EEEEEEEEWWW." Billy shivered in disgust.

I quickly gathered up a bunch of rubbish and ran back to the car, going to the rear of it and looking for the Mr. Fusion container. I spotted a long white plastic object at the rear-center of the car, like a tall top hat, with a little red tab on the bottom, which was holding it it place, there, on its side read_ 'Mr. Fusion Energy Reactor'_. Its color made it stand out of all the grey and black machineries on the rear. I removed the red tab on the bottom and pushed the Mr. Fusion backwards, letting out a soft hissing sound, opening a small hole to put the fuel in, I emptied my shirt full of trash into the small hole, forcefully shoving those that couldn't fit easily, after a few minutes we're all set.

"We're good to go, get back in the car, Billy." I said to Billy.

"Yeah!" Billy ran to the passenger seat. I took my place on the driver's side and turned on the time circuits, twisting a small handle on near the stick shift, the circuits made a loud noise, I suppose it's on.

"Yeah let's do this!" I grabbed the wheel, then something from behind us sparked.

BSHHHH!

The sound of something malfunctioning came from behind us, I looked at the rear view mirror and saw sparks flying from behind us. I looked back, and saw that the glowing Y-shaped thingy was missing,_ the Flux Capacitor_, like it was forcefully removed, leaving a square shaped cavity in the middle of the car, the wires were cut, emitting sparks. It's the most important part that makes this car work. We were _SABOTAGED_.


	6. The Car

**Anthony(POV)**

Great, the time machine's been sabotaged. How can we save Ian now?

I banged my head on the wheel in frustration, honking the horn.

"Why the long face Anthony?" Billy asked me, I lifted my head from the wheel and looked at him, he looked concerned, "Ooh! What does this button do?" Billy pressed a red button beside the steering wheel. Mechanical sounds came from the car's four tires, the wheels folded downwards, next thing we knew the car was hovering a feet from the ground.

"Billy!" I slapped his hand.

"Sorry, let's save Ian!" He cheered.

"We can't save him, the time machine's busted." I sadly admitted.

"How about we ask Ian where they're taking him?"

"We can't ask him, he's gone."

"No he's not, he's right over there in that police car."

"Billy, you're hallucinating again."

Billy's expression turned from happy to slightly angry, he grabbed my jaw and turned my head sideways, to my left.

"Look." Billy said. There was a police car parked across the road from where we're parked, a black and white Police Cruiser, with thick metal bumpers and red and blue emergency lights on the roof, the side doors lit by the lamp light, bearing an emblem:

City of Sacramento

Police Department

I looked at the people inside the car, barely lit, there were two people on the front row, , I saw a half shaven policeman, face buried in a donut. The other cop was also munching on a donut. My eyes moved to the back seat, they have a captured perp, he appears to be wearing a helmet, head tilted down.

A car slowly passed by the cruiser, its headlights fully lighting the interior of the car, I saw their faces clearly. The cop behind the wheel was Sgt. Anous, without his mustache, uniform stained brown, dipping his donut in his coffee. His partner, thick bushy eyebrows, and sipping on a cup.

The light shone on the captured criminal, his head turned to face us, finally I saw his full features, he has blue eyes and a crooked nose, thicker-than normal stubble, his hair looks like Justin Bieber's old bowl hair, covering his forehead and almost touching his eyes, it's IAN, I couldn't have been happier.

**Ian(POV)**

I looked down at the metal cuffs around my wrists, waiting for a miracle.

Then a headlight of an oncoming vehicle shone at my face, almost blinding me, I squinted my eyes and looked away, now looking at the other side of the road, which were full of bushes and a big oak tree, and behind those green bushes a glint of silver stood out, reflecting the moonlight, I focused my sights on the shining silver what looks like the hood of a car. I saw a small silver three-letter word slightly below the hood.

_DMC_

Then it came to me, that's the grills of the time machine! It's right there, across the street! I stared at the logo, my eyes made its way from the grills to the partially hidden windshield, but there was no light, no one was there.

"Alright you good for nothing criminal, We've finished our donuts, we're finally taking you to prison." Sgt. Anous said, starting the car.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm innocent!" I retorted.

"That's what they all say." Then the other policeman tapped Anous's shoulder.

"How about we listen to some music along the way?" Sgt. Jasshol said.

"Good idea partner." Sgt. Anous fumbled the radio, it started playing some retro themed intro, it's kinda familiar.

"I hope you like the Spice Girls, criminal!" The policeman said to me. I love the Spice Girls!

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want"_

The two cops were singing their hearts out, in a crappy off key voice, the worst kind of it, Sgt. Anous pulled out his gun and aimed at me.

"SING DAMN IT!" He shouted. I shrieked and raised my hands.

_"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want!"_ I sang loudly, high pitched and out of tune. The police officer stepped on the gas pedal, the police cruiser started moving.

I looked back at the De Lorean time machine from behind the bushes, to my surprise, the car was moving out of its hiding place, exposing its full body, I noticed that the Time machine was barely touching the ground, it was hovering, driving slowly behind us. I turned to the back window, looking at the car. The car's interior lights flickered on, revealing the passengers inside. The passenger was a chubby boy wearing a red and yellow beanie propeller hat, and wearing a red shirt. The driver had this slightly curly half emo hairstyle and a decent build, he stared directly at me, smiling happily, I immediately recognized who it is... ANTHONY.

I smiled back in excitement. His finger went up to his mouth, making a shush gesture. He mouthed the words. "Distract them." I nodded and turned back to the two police officers.

"Hey why don't we turn it up a bit?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sgt. Anous cranked up the volume then continued the singing off key.

I looked back at Anthony and gave him the thumbs up signal.

**Billy(POV)**

"Alright Billy, I'm gonna get you closer to the car, you know the plan?" Anthony asked me.

"I use my hat and these tools to get Ian out of the car." I recalled

"Good, take this." Anthony gave me a pen-length silver object, with a small metallic button in the center.

"What is this?" I asked, examining the metal pen.

I pushed open the door, and spun my propeller hat. It finally started spinning faster, giving me lift.

First, I dangled my feet outside the car, only a few more inches I'll be touching the asphalt, next was my body, now only my hands were grabbing onto the car, with the rest of my body being carried by my little trusty hat.

"Okay, I'll be driving close to the cruiser so you can cross." Anthony said.

"Yeah." My hand crawled from the door to the front of the car, slowly making my way to the front, wind blowing against my face. Anthony cautiously approached the other car's rear bumper.

"Now." Anthony whispered loud. I pushed myself from the De Lorean and onto the back of the police car, I managed to hold on the car's spoiler. I turned to Anthony, giving him a thumbs up, he nodded and backed away from the car.

I watched him go higher in the air but accidentally got the left rear wheel stuck on a string of pennant flags hanging on telephone poles, The flying time machine got stuck on the string. I stared at Anthony, he motioned me to keep going, so I did.

My whole body relying on the lift of the little turbine on my head, I shimmied my way along the rear right side of the car, slowly inching my way to the backseat door. The car turned left, I tightened my grip on the car's spoiler as they make the sharp turn, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

Finally they're driving on a straight road, I swiftly made my way back to the window, the car booming to the sound of the loud radio.

My right hand dug in my pocket to find the cutter while my left hand fastened my to the car, bingo! I got it, pulled it out from my pocket and pressed the button. A little bright blue light came out of one end, it was pretty.

"Ooh pretty!" I said, I have to lick it, I stuck my tongue out and drew the light closer to it, must taste it.

The moment it made contact, my tongue retreated to my mouth, it hella burns. Should not have done that, I covered my mouth that muffled my scream of pain. I looked at my reflection on the glass and stuck my tongue out, there was a little burn mark on it, still smoking. Ouch.

Ian knocked on the window, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sorry." I apologized.

I pressed the laser on the window, and without any hassle, it sliced through the glass, I drew a large rectangle and pushed it in.

Then I heard a beep, my hat beeped, it was low on battery. I looked at Ian through the glass.

Ian(POV)

The propeller hatted boy looked at me, his hat was beeping. Then the propellers stopped spinning.

"Uh oh." His eyes widened as he dropped on the ground, hands still gripping the door, I heard grinding noises. this doesn't look good.

He rose again to the window, his face slightly bloody.

"I love the taste of asphalt!" He squeaked, he's missing a tooth. The cops were oblivious to what's happening, the music was really loud.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends," They continued singing.

We entered the tunnel the light fully illuminating the car, still dragging the boy. I quickly went out of the cut window, crawling onto the roof still with my hands restrained and helped the boy get on the car, he was having a drag, literally.

"Mommy I want chocolates!" He was dazed with confusion.

"In the count of three, jump." I said.

"Okay Uuuuncle Saaaam." He uttered.

"In one, two, three!" I pushed him from the car, he started rolling on the road.

I jumped after him, landing on my knee then rolling uncontrollably on the rough road, my vision spun around, I was getting dizzy actually, painful every roll, till I came to a stop, I stood up and saw drips of blood on the ground, it came from my wounded cheek.

The tires of the police car screeched. They noticed.

"THE PRISONER'S ESCAPED!" Sgt. Anous shouted, turning the car around the tunnel to face us, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" He shouted. The engine of the cop car roared as it gained speed, driving after us.

I ran to the boy lying face down on the ground and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon , now's not the time for sleeping!" His arm wrapped around my shoulder as we limped to the tunnel opening. Adrenaline flowing through my veins as we hurriedly ran to the exit, the engine sounds grew nearer, I ran faster, dragging the kid with me, he was slowly losing consciousness.

"There's gotta be some more battery left in your hat!" I said to the boy, he limped clumsily, his head tilted downwards.

"S-sure. G-give it a slap." He mumbled. I raised both my bound hands and hit the boy's hat in full force, "OUCH! Not that hard!" The blow must've brought the boy back to his senses. Luckily enough, the propeller started spinning again.

"YEAH!" I yelled.

Then the sirens of the chasing vehicle blared.

I saw his feet leave the ground, I hopped on his back, a piggyback ride. It may look kinda gay and all but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Go faster!" I said.

"Sorry man, my mom set it to a safe speed, Two Miles per Hour." The kid admitted.

"My God." I kicked my feet on the ground like riding a skateboard. The car's gaining on us, to make things even worse, the hat beeped again.

"STOP!" Sgt. Anous bellowed.

The car was only a few feet from us, only a little more speed it could run us over, I kicked harder on the ground, but it was no use. How can you even outrun a car on foot?

There's the exit, right in front of us, but we can't outrun these pesky cops, I kept kicking on the asphalt, I was sweating heavily, struggling to keep away from them. It's the end of the line, why go through this when it's impossible to evade them? I lost hope actually, we're gonna get caught.

Then a rope with flags suddenly dangled outside, as if right on cue.

"GRAB THE LINE KID!" I exclaimed, pushing him with my every strength, not thinking twice. The kid reached his hands out to grab the rope, my heart skipped a beat, like everything turned in slow motion, The boy extending his hand out slowly to get the pennant flags, my sweat was cold, I just closed my eyes, hoping he grabs it.

I felt my feet leave the ground, I hope I don't see another me under a cop car when I open my eyes.

"Ian! It's alright, everything's fine!" I heard a voice say. I slowly opened my eyes, I felt the cold air blow against my face, my hands still grabbing on the kid's shirt. I looked down, and was relieved.

We made it.

Narrowly missing being pancaked my a cop car. I glanced up and saw the underside of a car above us, it was the flying De Lorean. The driver's side door opened, and a head came out, looking down at us.

"Hey bud! Miss me?" It was Anthony, driving the flying car.

"Dude! That was a close one!" I sighed in relief, "You're the best!" I smiled. Good old Anthony, he may be a douche sometimes, he may not be there when I need a friend, and he may be the worst best friend out there, but at least he saved me from being a Black Guy's bitch in prison.


	7. Follow the Leader

**Ian(POV)**

We were suspended in mid air, my hands firmly grasping the boy's red shirt. A bright orange light came from the sky, it's sunrise, an awesome and peaceful view, then a gust of cold wind blew against my face, giving me shivers.

The images of houses grew larger, we were landing,

"Ian?" The kid coughed.

"What?" I asked

"You're choking me." I noticed that I tugged on his shirt so hard that the collar went to his neck, he was choking.

"Oh sorry." I let go of his shirt, but I realized that my hands were still cuffed. Wrong decision, idiot.

"AHHHH!" I fell, but my yells were cut short, the kid grabbed me by my left foot, I was held upside-down, again.

"IAN!" Anthony shouted, he quickly maneuvered the car faster down. I felt my shoe slipping off.

"Oh No! NO NO!" I screamed as my foot slowly slips off my shoe.

"Whoa!" The kid exclaimed.

POP! There goes my shoe.

"NOOOOO!" Anthony let out the loudest yell he had as I fell headlong back to the earth. The images of houses grew bigger, there's no stopping it. This is it, I closed my eyes, scared to look at where I'm gonna hit.

A wet feeling engulfed my body, _please don't take this out of contex_t, that feeling of... Water. I opened my eyes and all I saw was water, light blue water, I'm swimming in it. My foot touched the very bottom, it was made of tiles, a swimming pool, the taste of Chlorine. Thank God this pool was here or Anthony'll be scraping me from the pavement.

I was running out of breath, I kicked on the tiled floor and swam upwards, my cuffed hands struggled to swim myself to the top.

My head rose to the surface, I took a huge gasp of air, my hair was over my eyes, blocking my sight, I parted them with my hands to be able to see through, it was a backyard swimming pool.

I felt a pull on my pants below, before I knew it I was back underwater, I glanced at the thing pulling my pants, only to see that noone was pulling me, I was hooked to something. I tried swimming away from it, but it was too powerful, I soon gave in, it pulled me back to the surface, feet first.

"Look Benny Jean! I caught a live mermaid!" I heard someone say. My view was upside down, my arms and my unhooked leg hanging like a ragdoll. I shook the water from my head, and looked at the man, he was wearing faded blue jeans, army boots, a blue vest and a long sleeved camouflage shirt underneath, on his head he was wearing a cap.

Another guy entered the scene, this one I recognized easily, a man with a pink lawn flamingo in his arms, it's Benny Jean, Anthony's former movie partner.

"What is it Cletus?" Benny Jean asked.

"Look, A Mermaid!" This Cletus guy pointed to me, Benny Jean looked at me.

"M-mermaid? I'm a man." I said

"Wait, you look familiar... Ian? Ian Hecock? " He squinted his eyes.

"It's Hecox"

Benny Jean slapped Cletus.

"You idiot, that's not a mermaid! Let him down." He commanded. Cletus fumbled his fishing rod and pressed a button, dropping me back in the water. I swam to the gutter, and climbed out of the pool.

"What are you doing in my pool?" Benny Jean questioned my sudden appearance.

"Oh nothing, just taking an early morning dip." I dizzily said, my clothes dripping on the dry ground.

Benny Jean took a step backwards, "Maybe you're a double agent, working for That Damn Neighbor to steal my pet Flaminger!" He exclaimed.

"No, I'm not!" I defended myself, the Hillbilly dropped the plastic animal and pulled a long double-barreled shotgun from behind him, aiming at me.

"Trust me Benny Jean! I'm not a double agent!" I pleaded.

"Really?" Cletus butted in.

"How 'bout we interrogate him?" Benny Jean said, Cletus took a step closer to me.

"What color is my underwear?" He suddenly slapped me, I didn't even had the chance to answer.

"You moron! Not those kind of questions! And besides, you ripped it off of A Spongebob episode!" Benny swings his gun on Cletus's head, a loud clang was heard, The friend screamed in pain.

"Sorry!"

"You always ruin a serious moment, Cletus!" The Hillbilly yelled at his friend.

"I told you I was sorry." Cletus replied, massaging the part where Benny had hit him.

"Damn you Cletus!"

I saw The Neighbor standing behind the quarreling pair, riding a Segway and holding the Pink Lawn Flamingo in his arms.

"Uh, guys? You may wanna look at that." I pinpointed the neighbor behind them, the quickly turned around. Benny Jean jumped when he saw him.

"YOU DAMN NEIGHBOR!" He yelled as the robber drove his Segway out of the yard, with Benny Jean and Cletus giving chase.

A rocket sound came from behind me, descending onto the ground, it was Anthony and the boy, hovering over the pool.

"Ian, you okay?" The boy asked me, his propeller hat spinning in the wind.

"Yeah, thanks again-"

"It's Billy, your biggest fan!" Billy squealed.

"Ooookay..."

Anthony landed the car right beside the pool, stepped out and ran to where I'm standing.

"Whoa, you can drive a stick shift now bro?" I asked Anthony.

"Nah, it's on auto pilot when I used it."

"Real men drive Manual." I gloated.

"You're barely a man." He laughed.

"Fuck off." That backfired quickly.

A brief moment of silence.

"What are we gonna do now, man?" He asked.

"I say we go back to our time." I said, exhausted, I still haven't gotten a long rest after that first adventure we had.

"Uh, You probably not gonna like this but-" Anthony grabbed my shoulders and brought me next to the car. He pulled the door open and showed me the inside.

"See that missing piece?" He referred to the box shaped depression in the wall in the middle of the passenger and the driver's seat.

"Yeah."

"Someone took the Flux Capacitor, we can't travel through time without it." He said, resting his hand on the door and bowing down his head in disappointment.

I slapped my hand on my forehead, an act of disbelief. But then an idea randomly popped in my mind... The Power Glove.

"The Power Glove!" I blurted out, Anthony smiled, like a new hope flashed in his expression.

"Oh yeah-wait, where is it?" He asked

"Duh, I'm wearing it right he-" I showed him my arms, but there was no Glove. Shit, I forgot that I dropped it, "-at the Neighbor's house." I frowned, and both Billy and Anthony frowned.

Then Billy jumped.

"Let's go back to The Neighbor's house!" He cheered, his hat reflecting the sun.

"Let's go, but this time we have to do this quickly and undetected." I said, "First, we need to scout the place, look for openings and exits."

_-a few minutes later-_

I drove a few blocks back to The Neighbor's house, and there it is, the familiar Lawn Flamingo-studded front yard. I parked the car directly across the street, getting a clear view of the house.

"Why did the creators of the Back To The Future films made this car for only two people?" Anthony complained with Billy sitting on his lap.

"This feels kinda awkward, and I think I felt your boner." Billy remarked. Anthony covered his crotch with his hands, and blushed in shame.

"Sorry Billy." Anthony mumbled.

"It's alright, I'm used to those things..."

Anthony and I looked at each other, he mirrored my surprised look.

"...When My bike goes over bumps." Bill continued.

"Ooohhh." We both replied in unison, it's gotten more awkward.

"Anyways, why did you have to bring this thing with us?" Anthony pointed his thumb to a cardboard cutout of a muscular blonde male model behind us.

"Fabio?" I asked.

"Yeah, you should've just left him"

_"I want to sex you up." _The voice box of the doll triggered.

"Why did you?" Anthony asked.

"Research." I stuttered.

_"I want to sex you up." _

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Anthony was pissed off.

_"I want to sex you up."_

"Alright, that's it!" Anthony kicked the door open and yanked the cardboard model outside, he threw it on the ground and started stepping on it.

_"I want- I want-I want"_ the recording malfunctioned. Anthony stopped, out if breath.

"Had enough?!" He taunted the figure.

_"I want to sex you up." _

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Anthony threw a tantrum, picking up the cutout and started smacking it on the ground.

_"I want-I want"_ it continued to malfunction.

"Mwahahahaha!" My friend laughed maniacally while he continued to hit the cardboard.

"Guys, look!" Billy said, looking at the door of The Neighbor's house, Anthony stopped in his act and looked as well.

"I can't see them clearly." I said.

"Here, use my binoculars." Billy handed me a pair of binoculars.

"Where did you get these?"

"My hat is also a bag." He said. I used the binoculars yo get a closer look.

The door of the house swung open, we were expecting a man in a turquoise and purple jacket to step out, but it was someone else.

A man dressed in white lab coat walked out, wearing round spectacles and a beret, holding a box with a white cloth draped over it, he was followed by the neighbor outside.

"Okay, I'll be taking this to a safe place." The man in white said, The Neighbor just nodded.

The man walked to his car, a grey sedan, he placed the box on the hood of his car and dug reached his hand in his pocket.

A strong wind blew the cloth off the box, under it was a glass box, inside it is a grey rubber glove with a small rectangular box attached to it... The Power Glove.

"THE POWER GLOVE!" I shrieked, Billy jumped.

"Where?!" Anthony got back in the car.

"In that glass box, that man's taking it somewhere."

The man quickly jumped in his car, and started driving off.

"Let's play Follow the Leader." I said.

I drove slowly after the car, but I realized I forgot something, so I stepped on the breaks, surprising Anthony and Billy.

"Wait." I got out of the car and ran back to the partially beaten Fabio cutout.

"You know I won't ever forget you, Fabio." I brought him back to the car.


	8. Going In

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer for me to update, I'm getting kinda busy lately, but I've been laughing my ass off as I was writing this one, HAHAHA! I hope you'll like it as much as I did! xD _**

**_-Migz421_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian(POV)<strong>

We've been following the white sedan for quite a while now, he's been driving really and irritably slow, with all four of us, yeah, counting Fabio, being cramped in that tight space, it's pretty much not the most comfortable place in the world, my ass hurts, don't say 'that's what she said', probably for sitting on it for hours and being squeezed to the door.

"Dude, what's taking him so long?" Anthony groaned.

"He's been driving more or less, 10 miles an hour." I looked at my dashboard, our speed matched the white car's speed.

Billy was snoring loudly, his mouth wide open and leaning against the window, with drool on his chin, is hat out of place on his head.

"How can that boy get some sleep in this tight space?" I asked.

"Beats me," Anthony replied.

"Where did you find him?"

"Who? Billy? Long story bro, we met in a toilet-"

"Whoa-whoa, in a toilet?!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "What did you do there?"

"Let me explain, the kid was gonna sit on my face-"

"He what?! You pedophile!" I flinched, this is getting awkward.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME FINISH?!" He bellowed, making Billy jolt a little.

"Sorry dude, I'm listening." Too many sexual references.

"I was trapped in The Neighbor's basement, and I escaped through a tunnel, which I ended up in an outhouse, I came out of the toilet and there Billy was supposed to take a shit, he saw me peeping through the seat, then he helped me get out. Then he wanted to tag along." He finished. Thank God, I thought I'll be reporting Anthony for being a pedophile.

"Ohh, I get it, it sounds kinda fucked up, but I get it now." I said.

Billy snored again.

"-and let's face it, he'd been a lot of help." My friend continued.

"True." I sighed.

The car's turn signal blinked to the right, he's finally stopping.

"Oh look, he's stopping somewhere, at last." Anthony sighed. The car stopped by a huge building, with huge glass windows and a big rotating door. We parked a few feet away from the tailed vehicle, waiting for the driver to step out. The door of the car opened, with the beret-wearing man stepping out, with the glass box firmly in his grasp. We observed him as he entered the big glass door, the place looks like it's heavily guarded, with guys in black uniform standing by the entrance, they look like a total rip off of Men in Black.

Anthony nudged Billy awake, "Billy! Wake up!" The boy inched his eyes open, looking left then right, till he stared at us, with a look of surprise.

"Was I dreaming with that Daring police escape?"

"Nope, I hope it was." I said.

"Oh my God that wasn't a dream?! I'm actually with Smosh?!" Billy squealed.

"Yeah." Anthony replied.

"Yaaaay! Somebody pinch me!"

"Okay." Anthony grabbed Billy's nipples and twisted them, the titty twister.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" He screamed, Anthony lets go of his nipples.

"You awake now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think my left nipple fell off and they're bleeding." Billy rubbing his left boob.

I kicked open the car doors on my side and Anthony kicked theirs, it was trouble getting out, it feels like being born through a woman's vajayjay, after a few struggles, we're out.

"Babies have more space in the uterus." I groaned.

"So what's the plan?" Anthony asked.

"Let me think," I stroke my beard, then noticed I was still handcuffed, "Can you get this cuffs off of me first? I've been driving for hours handcuffed."

"Oh, my bad dude." Anthony sliced the chain open with the same cutter Billy used last night.

Finally, the gloves, er, cuffs are off.

"I say follow him inside." I explained.

"How are we gonna get in there? It's guarded by those two dudes."

"We dress up like doctors."

"How? But wait, we should just-"

"Duh, there's a lab coat store just beside it." I pointed to a store beside the building, a little bit small to be in a place full of huge structures, it looks clean, painted brick red, and a glass window displaying a mannequin in a lab coat. A sign on it read:

_LAB COATZ: _

_So you can enter the building beside us, they won't notice it, trust us._

We went to the shop and bought white lab coats, one for each of us. I wore my fake wig and round pair of glasses, Anthony wore a rectangular pair of glasses and styled his hair into a pointy mohawk, Billy took off his hat, parted his hair onto one side and stuck on a fake mustache. Time to go deep in this bitch, damn, another sex joke.

"Okay, all set?" Anthony said, brushing off new white coat.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Billy asked.

"What dress?" I asked.

"This one." Billy pulled open his coat and showed us a pink floral gown underneath it, the skirt running down to his knee, and a sleeveless top, me and Anthony shrieked.

"Fuck! Why are you wearing that?!" I shouted, covering my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? It feels good to feel your balls clapping free." Billy jumped up and down, a sound of two metal balls rubbing against each other was heard.

"True." My friend and I said in unison.

We approached the front doors and now we're facing the two guys in black, both of whom towered over us, and not to mention they're buff, seems like they're six foot high. The guards almost looked identical. It was scary.

"Welcome kind sirs." The guard on the left said in a squeaky high pitched voice, kinda odd for a towering buff dude. I snickered.

"Good morning, my good man." I said in a posh English accent.

"Would you mind letting us in?" Anthony followed with a cowboy accent.

"Bub figgly foo squeemy jeemy" Billy uttered, we both looked at him.

"Uh- he's Irish." I said.

There was a brief moment of silence, with the two guards looking at us, examining us, like they're inspecting every fibre of my being, whoa, too dramatic description. I stared back into their dark shades, and saw their mouth curve to a smile.

"Go right ahead Mister-" the guard on the left squaked, looking at me.

"SUQ MADIQ." I read the name tag pinned on my coat. I heard Anthony chuckle, I gave him an elbow to the belly, causing him to groan in pain.

"Alright Dr. Madiq," The guard on the right hopped from his spot, and to our surprise, he was just a midget, standing on top of a fake pair of legs, now we dwarfed him. I looked at Billy and Anthony to see the same surprised expression on their faces. The tiny guard went to the glass door and pushed it open, allowing us to pass through.

"Thanks." I gave a courtesy bow to the man.

"Anytime." Smiled the little guard.

We're in, the lobby has this hightech futuristic look, mostly chrome, just like in the movies where they depict the future as chrome-y and clean, at the center was a huge fountain, and at the center of it were huge letters, forming a word.

_ALLOY DIGITAL_

I tapped my friend's shoulder, "Alloy Digital is our parent company, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, dumbass, that's what I've been trying to tell you, but you keep butting your plan in, didn't you see the huge-ass metal sign on the outside?" Anthony sighed.

"Sorry bro." I sheepishly apologized.

"We could've just walked right in, but you said to go incognito." He mocked me.

"I told you I was sorry!"

He brushed it off ,"Whatever man, let's go find that Glove, Billy y-" We turned but did not see Billy.

"Billy?" Anthony called, "Where are you?"

"Yay! I love swimming!" We heard his voice, we looked back and Billy was sitting the fountain, wet and swishing the water about, in full smile.

I yelled, "Hey! Get out of there before someo-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Too late. A woman behind us yelled, She scolded Billy, we just can't dare to look back.

"Duh, I'm swimming." Billy replied to the girl.

"You better get out of there now bud." She calmly said. We spun around to look at her, that familiar face, brunette wavy hair, curvy body and slighly short stature, the Japanese-American features, the tomboy look. Mari Takahashi.

"Mari?" Anthony mumbled.

She smiled and squinted her eyes, "Yeah, Mr-?"

I lifted my wig, "It's us." I whispered, Mari's smile grew wider, she threw her arms around me and Anthony.

"Oh my God, Ian! Anthony! I missed you!" Mari said, I heard her sob.

"Yea-wait, why? Did we go anywhere?" I asked. Mari grabbed my hand.

"You two had a fight and-"

"Look Ian! I'm a whale!" Billy screamed, we glanced at him and saw him face up in the fountain and spouting water through his mouth.

"-and will you please get your friend out of that fountain?" She pointed to Billy.

"Billy! Get out of there!" Anthony said.

"I don't wanna!" The boy folded his arms.

"I've got cookies!" I said, the boy looked at me, and his tongue dangled out of his mouth.

"Cookies?!" He quickly jumped out of the fountain, he was soaking wet, and he drenched my pants when he hugged my leg. I pulled out a cookie from my pants, I think it's been in here for a few months now, I waved the cookie over his face, he followed it, just like a hungry dog.

"You want his boy?" I said, Billy panted like a dog.

"Arf!" The boy responded. So I threw it to him, he caught it with his mouth with little effort, letting go of my leg then going all fours on the ground, munching on his treat.

Anthony knelt beside Billy, "Can I have some, Billy?" The boy stared angrily at my friend and growled, scaring him away.

"Fine, stingy ass." Anthony exclaimed. I turned to Mari.

"Anyways, what did you say about us fighting?" I asked her.

"You two had a massive fight that ended Smosh." She frowned.

"What fight?"

"If I remember it correctly, Anthony humiliated you too much, and you got pissed off."

"When?" I looked at Anthony with a shocked expression on my face, then the guy in the lab coat we were chasing walked behind Mari, holding the clothed Glass box.

"That's our guy!" I blurted out, making Mari jump.

"Who?" Mari asked.

"That Chubby guy in lab coat, wearing a Beret, kinda like a gay sailor, looks kinda like me." I pointed to the guy at the corner of the lobby.

"Oh, Doctor Drew Peacock?" She said, "He's hard to catch right now, that slippery bastard." Mari laughed.

"Wait, it's morning, why is he here? He's head of the night shaft- I mean shift." Mari raised an eyebrow.

"We need to tail him."

We watched the man's every move, his arms were firmly wrapped around the Glass box, protecting it from the people around, most likely us. He soon got into an elevator, we watched the display on the little screen, twelfth floor.

"Twelfth floor." I mumbled.

"Guys, can you tell me what the hell's going on here?" Mari asked us.

"It's a long story, Mari, I'll tell you on the way." I reassured her, she just nodded. We walked towards the elevator doors beside it the one taken by Drew Peacock.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Billy's clothes made his every step squeak, we gave him the stink eye, "Sorry." He said, pulling off his boots and spilling water on the floor, I groaned in disbelief.

"Really, Billy? You're making a scene!" I blurted out. Billy blushed, embarrassed. I pressed the up button on the elevator, and in a few minutes, the doors slid open, the lift's empty, we hurriedly hopped in and I pressed the button labelled '12'

"Alright, Power Glove, here we come!" I cheered, Billy then went in front of me, with a big smile, looking at the buttons.

"Look guys! This is what my friend and I do when we were kids!" Billy smiled as he placed his hand just above the buttons in the elevator.

"BILLY NO!" Billy slid his hand downwards, pressing all the buttons of the floors, "You idiot!" I bellowed, I was about to throw a punch at him, filled with anger, Anthony went between me and the boy.

"Hey, go easy on the kid, you know he has special problems." Anthony stopped my hand. I took a deep breath and put down my closed fists, it's Billy's lucky day. I sighed loudly and shook my head, covered my face with my hands, rubbing it in frustration.

"We've got a long way to go."


	9. Mission: Imbecile

**Ian(POV) **

DING! Twelfth floor, finally, it took us half an hour to get here, thanks to Billy. The elevator doors slid, opening the floor, shiny marble floor, reflecting everything placed on top of it, dull grey painted walls, identical doors with no labels on them. We probably lost him a while ago, since we stopped on every single floor before this one.

"Mari, do you know where Drew Peacock went?" Anthony asked Mari.

"Probably down the studio." she replied.

"Where's the studio?"

"Down the hallway." Mari led us through a long hallway until we reached the very end.

"I think he's in here." Mari mumbled, there's a big door in front of us, double doors, like those fancy doors in opera houses. Mari pushed the two doors inwards, but it did not budge.

"It's locked, from the inside."

"Damn." I pressed my ear against the wooded door, so did Mari, I heard someone talking.

"You wanna grind meat, baby? Oh yeah, I know you like that. OHH YEAHHH!" I imagined what was happening right now, it made me cringe.

"That's Dr. Drew Peacock." Mari whispered.

"What the hell's he doing?" Anthony asked.

"You don't wanna know." I said.

"Don't be silly, let me hear." Anthony pulled me away from the door and eavesdropped too, I saw his curious face fade into a disgusted one.

"You know what? I should've listened to you, man." My friend shivered.

"How are we gonna get in there?" Billy cut in.

"Let me think." I rubbed my beard.

**Anthony(POV)**

"Let me think." Ian rubbed his chin, looking around, "How about we pretend to be Girl Scouts? Pretend we're selling cookies?" He planned.

"Cookies?!" Billy's boyish voice changed into a deep one. Then a loud moan was heard from inside the studio.

"There's no cookies, calm down." I patted the boy's head, still soaked with water, "That'll never work." I said.

"What makes you think that?" Ian asked.

"Because your ideas are always unoriginal and half baked."

"True, let me think of another one." He rubbed his bowl hair, his expression looked like he has hatched a plan. "I got it!" He stared at me, smiling.

"NO, NO! I won't do it!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this... again." I ranted as Mari tightens the girdle around my tummy, "Ow, too tight." I yelped.<p>

"Sorry." She apologized.

"The things I do for Ian." I sighed. I looked in the mirror, I saw the same girl I saw back in the high school bathroom in 2003, beautiful, big-boobed and insanely attractive, it's me all along. I stepped out of the bathroom and Billy and Ian were looking at me.

"Wow, you look bangin' Anthony!" Billy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I brushed it off.

"Welcome back, Antoinette." Ian snickered.

"Fuck you." I flipped him the bird. Ian, Mari, Billy and I huddled around.

"Okay, you know the plan?" Ian asked, "You distract Drew Peacock while we sneak in through the vents and retrieve the glove.

"Why am I always the distraction?" I asked, "and why didn't we ask Mari to do this instead of me? I mean, she's a real girl."

"Cause you look hot in that dress." Billy said.

Mari shrugged, "That's gay as BALLS."

Ian's pupils dilated and looked for the nearest object, a flower vase, grabbed it and smacked it against his head. He then collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my God, Ian!" Mari shrieked, here cute asian eyes grew wide.

"Nah it's okay, I hypnotized him in Food Battle 2013, and I probably hadn't found a cure yet." I said. Ian shook his head, sprinkling the broken glass off of his hair.

"What happened?" Ian dizzyingly asked.

"Nothing, hey Ian, what do you call the ones dangling between your legs?" I asked.

"Balls?" Ian gasped, his eyes widened again, looking for an object to hit his head with, this time he got a metal pipe, Mari's hand held the pipe firmly, preventing Ian from hitting himself.

"Whoa! Stop!" Mari bellowed. I laughed hysterically, "Anthony, you bastard."

"Sorry." I apologized, Mari slapped Ian to his senses.

"W-where am I?" My friend was cross-eyed, Mari covered my mouth.

"OOOH YEAH BABY!" Another moan from inside the studio, startling us.

"How about we get moving?" Ian asked.

"Fine." I sighed, brushing my long fake hair backwards. I approached the main door while Ian, Mari, and Billy entered the vent just above the doorway. Mari and Billy where now inside, lastly I gave Ian a boost to the vent opening, "Jeez! You're getting heavier by the minute." I complained.

"Stop whining like a bitch and let's do this!" Ian's voice echoed through the shaft.

"Hey, Anthony." Ian's head peeped from inside the vent, looking down at me, "Don't have too much fun with him." He chuckled and crawled back inside.

"Fuck you." I said, "Hey Ian!"

"What?" His voice echoed.

"BALLS." I heard a loud bang in the vents followed by Ian's scream of agony. Vengeance is mine.

I took a deep breath, "Alright, here goes." I extended a hand and knocked on the door, the moaning stopped.

"Who is it?" Dr. Drew Peacock asked from the inside.

"Hey wanna have a little fun?" I asked, what did I get myself into again?

The door unlocked and slowly opened. Curse you Ian.

**Ian(POV)**

The three of us were now in the ventilation shaft, silently crawling on all fours inside the shaft, with Mari and Billy in front of me, while Anthony's distracting the Drew Peacock, and soon he won't be a Drew Peacock any more, we need to move fast.

"Now tell me Ian, why do we need the Glove for?" Mari said from up front, stopping in her tracks and looking back at me.

"Someone is messing up our lives, by traveling through time and causing issues, the Teleporting Fat Guy took us from 2014 and brought us here, whom was missing in action since yesterday and we haven't heard from him since, only his time traveling glove remained, now, we're here to retrieve it." I explained thoroughly,

"Whoa, that's some carzy shit man, are you on drugs?" Mari scoffed.

"I knew you won't believe me." I frowned, "Just trust me on this."

Mari raised one eyebrow, "Please promise me this isn't a prank." She sighed.

"No, it's not." I assured her. She continued to crawl deeper into the vent, quietly moving to avoid being caught. Lots of thoughts clouded in my mind right now.

My face was suddenly buried between Billy's butt cheeks, my nose caught a whiff of his rotten meat smelling butthole. _HUMAN CENTIPEDE!_

"Mmphh mmph!" I shouted, quickly removing my face from the boy's ass, "What the fuck Billy?! When was the last time you wiped your ass?!"

"Sorry." Billy apologized, looks like he stopped moving.

"Mari? Did you stop?" I called out for Mari, her head turned to face me.

"I can see the glove." Mari mumbled, her hand pointing down at the grills on the floor. I gently pushed Billy to the side and crawled to Mari, because of my 'muscular' body and Billy's chunky frame, I forced myself into the tiny hole, and stopped halfway.

"Mari?" I looked up to her, "I'm stuck." Me and Billy looked like we just played a Game of Twister, my tummy squeezed so tight I can't breathe, and to make matters worse, we're jammed inside this damn vent. I reached out a hand, She sighed and rolled her eyes. Mari's hands held my outstretched arm and pulled it with all her strength, she grunted out loud, putting her foot on Billy's shoulder as leverage.

"Ow! Your heels are digging into my skin!" Billy yelped. After a few more pulls, I was freed, I can breathe normally again.

"Thanks." I patted Mari's shoulder.

"Ow, Mari! Can you take your foot off of me now?" Billy exclaimed, eyes shut and crying. Mari and I looked at each other, confused both of her feet are no longer on Billy, I noticed that her right shoe was missing, I glanced back at Billy and saw Mari's missing shoe, the thin heel buried into the boy's shoulder. Ouch.

"Oh crap, sorry Billy!" Mari quickly pulled the shoe off him. Billy let out a whimper, "Sorry, I'm terribly sorry." Mari kissed Billy's forehead, he blushed.

"It's okay!" His eyes sparkled and his teeth showed.

"Okay, where's the glove?" I turned around and became face to face with Mari, we were now surrounding the grill on the floor of the vent.

"Down there, on that table." She said. I peeped through the little gaps between the grills, and saw the Glove resting on the table, inside a little office... Guarded by a big black Rottweiler.

"It's guarded, yet again." I said. Why would someone put so much effort to guard this piece of crap?

"Any ideas?" Mari asked me.

"Anyone got a rope?" I asked them.

"I do! It also comes with this " Billy said, pulling a medium sized rope from his hat, handing it over to me.

"Gee, thanks." I whispered. I tied one end the rope on my back and around my belt, and handed the other end to Mari and Billy, "Okay, you're gonna lower me down there carefully, and I'm gonna retrieve the Glove, _Mission: Impossible_ style."

"Copy that." Mari and Billy replied in unison. I lifted the grills from the floor and opening a huge entrance from the ceiling of the office.

"Okay, here I go." I let my whole body dangle freely, my whole weight supported by the thick rope, I was spread eagled in mid air, keeping my weight at the center to avoid twirling out of balance.

"You're pretty heavy." Mari grunted.

"Lower." I said, I felt my whole body lower, still maintaining that spread eagle pose, "Lower." I ordered.

"OH GOD! A RAT!" Billy screamed from the vent, without warning, he lets go of the rope, sending me falling to the floor, I closed my eyes, I'm gonna hit hard.

A powerful tug stopped me from completely falling to the marble floor, I inched my eyes open, I was staring at my reflection on the shiny floor, only a few inches away from faceplanting, I gasped in relief, and looked at Mari from the ceiling opening, she gave me a thumbs up and pulled me a little higher from the ground, assuring me that it will never happen again, or can it?

I tilted my head upwards and now I'm face to face with the sleeping Rottweiler, it's body moving up and down as a sign of breathing, his dark nose flopping as he snored. I trembled and used my hands to slowly turn my away from him. I swung from my harness, like a pendulum in an attempt to reach the office table. I was able to swing far enough to grab hold of the edge of the table, I extended my hand to reach for it, but the glove was out of my reach, damn. Then I thought, why am I dangling like this? It's not like the floor's lava. I looked up at Mari.

"Mari, lower me down gent-AHH!" I fell face first on the ground, I skin felt the cold marble floor, sending shivers to my system. I stood up and brushed off the dust from my clothes, "I told you to lower me gently!" I whispered.

"Sorry, the rope snapped." She apologized.

"Okay, now you too come down, I'll catch you." I said. Mari slid down the rope and fell into my arms, she wasn't really heavy though, and I should really work out my arms more.

"Here I come-AHHH!" I forgot to catch Billy, he fell butt first on the floor, followed by a loud thud, Oh Shit, I hope his scream did not wake up the dog. I glanced back at the sleeping dog and saw it flinch.

I walked to the table and there the glove sat, dull grey colored with buttons on it, the exact same ones I wore earlier.

"Finally." I sighed and picked up the glove.

"Uhh... I-Ian." Billy trembled, "I think we should go."

"Why?" Mari and I spun around, the dog's awake, growling at us, it's eyes staring furiously at us, "What the hell did you do Billy?!"

"I thought it would be nice to pet him." The boy nervously smiled. Why did we bring him along?

Mari tapped my shoulder, "How about we-"

"Great idea - RUUUUN!" We dashed to the door, the dog started chasing us, barking loudly and blocking the doorway, I separated from Mari and Billy and smacked my hands on the table, "OVER HERE!" I called the dog's attention, it's head turned to me.

"Ian! What are you-?" Mari shrieked.

"Just get out of here, I'll follow you!" Mari and Billy swiftly got out of the room.

**Mari(POV)**

Me and Billy got out of the room, Ian was still left inside, battling the guard dog. I leaned against the wall and waited for Ian to come out, any second now.

"OH YEAH BABY! YEAH!" I heard Anthony screaming, it came from the other office at the other end of the studio.

"HELL YEAH!" This time Dr. Drew Peacock was shouting with Anthony in the room. I took Billy and pulled him to the other office.

"OH YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT BITCH?!" Anthony cheered, Ugh.

"NO!" Drew Peacock moaned and yelled, I can't take this anymore, too many moaning, I burst into the room, I saw the two of them sitting on the floor, they both stared at me, shocked, in their hands were PlayStation controllers, they were facing a giant LCD TV, playing Call of Duty.

"What the hell's going on here?" I asked, in the back of my thoughts, I was relieved to not catch them actually doing it, cause that'll scar me for life.

"We're playing Call of Duty." Drew Peacock's raspy voice said.

"Can I join?" Billy jumped up.

"No Billy!" I stopped him, he bowed his head in sadness and walked away.

Anthony looked at me and Billy, "Hey, where's Ian?"

"Right here man." Ian's voice came from behind, whew, finally he's escaped, I turned around, his clothes had been torn to shreds, lots of cuts and bruises even on his face, his hair was messy and wet, poor guy.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" I went to Ian, looking at his cuts.

"I'm fine, I just got into a bad situation in there." Ian mumbled.

"What happened to the dog?"

"I put him to sleep." Ian brandished his glove, "He almost tried to make puppies with me." He showed me two darts, one orange, labelled Tranquilizer, one blue, labelled Viagra.

**Ian(POV)**

Why do I always get wounded? A dick move to lure the dog but at least I saved Mari and Idiot boy. And at least only his claws wounded me, if it was his bite and my mouth should be foamy right now.

"Let's go." I weakly said. Me, Mari, Anthony and Billy walked to the door.

"Wait just a minute!" Dr. Drew Peacock blocked our way.

"What?" I whined.

"Where are you taking my glove?" He hissed.

"This is mine." I said.

"If you wanna get out, you'll have to go through me." He raised both is closed fists.

"Don't be hard headed, Drew Peacock." I said.

"I'm hard sometimes when people take my stuff."

"Step away or I will make you limp, Drew Peacock." I warned him.

"Try me." I shot an orange dart at his chest.

"Pfft, what's that gonna do-" Drew Peacock went limp and slumped on the ground, snoring.

I pulled out a little red button with the word 'easy' stamped on it. I gave it a little squeeze.

_"That was easy."_


	10. Friends Disbanded

**Ian(POV)**

"Finally you got that dart right." Anthony said. Drew Peacock slumped on the ground, unconscious, "I can't believe I'm looking at a limp sleeping Drew Peacock."

"Yeah, he tried to do this the hard way," I replied.

"A peaceful, limp and hairy Drew Peacock."

"Drew Peacock's starting to spout white foamy liquid from his head."

"Nah dude, I poured a little toothpaste in his beer." Anthony confessed.

"Why?" I ranted.

"I dunno, for hilarious reasons." He raised his two hands, the gesture of 'I don't know'.

"Did it ever cross your mind that his name sounds like Droopy Cock?" I asked.

"Nope," a sudden expression of clarity showed in My friend's face, "How did you figure that out?"

"I think because if the Dick Jokes the writer's making us say?" I said.

"Standard Smosh material." He grinned, "How about we hide his body? They won't like it of they saw a Drew Peacock out in the open."

"Yeah, you hold his head and I'll work on handling his shaft." I said.

"What?" Anthony was disgusted.

"What? I mean... SHOE! You pervert." That last line just came out of me without warning. No dick joke intended, well, maybe.

Then the alarm suddenly went off, the whole place glowed red, like a disco with red lights. I turned my head, Billy was speaking to the surveillance camera hanging on the ceiling, that dumbass. "What the hell did you do this time Billy?!" I shouted.

"I was just saying hi to the people watching us." Billy smiled.

"My God, how dumb are you?! You fricking dumbass."

"A little bit." I slapped the back of the boy's head.

"We gotta move guys!" Mari bellowed, they dashed out of the studio, me following them, running back to the elevator.

DING! The elevator doors slid open, revealing three guys in black, they jolted when they caught sight of us. Oh shit.

"TURN RIGHT!" I shouted, Mari gasped and turned right, pulling Billy, I slipped on the slippery Marble floor, landing on my back and sliding directly to the elevator. A guard lunged at me, I'm squashed. But then a hand grabbed my arm and tugged me away, narrowly avoiding the big dude from landing on me, it was Anthony who saved me from being pancaked, pulling me by the hand on the slippery floor, away from the guards, Anthony kept on dragging me across the floor, my bare skin rubbed against the floor, causing abrasions. I stopped Anthony and quickly stumbled to my feet and ran behind my friends, with the remaining two goons chasing us.

"Thanks dude!" I shouted to Anthony.

"Don't mention it." He said as we ran along a long corridor, a big candy dispenser was standing near the wall, its huge glass bowl with gum balls in it, resting on a thick glass pipe, I ran to it and tipped it over, shattering the glass and spilling the gum balls, I heard the guards yelp and followed by a loud thud. The fell for it... Literally.

"Stairs!" Mari screamed as the hallway blared with alarms. My eyes caught sight of a door with the label 'STAIRS', the same one Mari is heading to, she shoved the door open and a dark stairwell welcomed us, poorly lit, "Down here."

I shut the door behind me, Mari led the group down the stairs, going around corners, I saw the labels of the floor,

11th floor... We went down another flight of stairs.

10th floor... We kept going down. I lost count of the floor count, we just kept descending down the stairs. I was now catching my breath, how many floors have we went past? My asthma has returned, or at least that's what I think, I fell to my knees on a landing of the stairs, clutching my chest, finding it hard to breathe.

"Ian!" You alright?!" Anthony stopped too to help me. I just whimpered and gasped for air, I felt my hand clutching my chest become numb, I brought it up to my face and my hand started fading away. Not again.

"A-Anthony?" I held out my fading hand. Anthony's eyes widened, "Oh shit, not again." He pulled out his phone and looked at a picture of me, his face went from nervous to frightened.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered. He showed me a pic of me shirtless and in a Diaper, from the halloween episode 'The New Slenderman' we shot, but my head was missing, faded away, "Oh God, wait... Why do you have that picture of me in your phone?" Yeah, why?

"Uhmm... Research." He awkwardly backed away.

"Why's his picture doing that?" Mari asked, weirded out.

"I'll explain later, we have to go now," The pain temporarily went away, I stood up to my feet and ushered them to keep going.

Mari continued to go down the stairs, I saw the floor sign, 2ND FLOOR. We're almost out. Then I heard noises coming from the ground floor, followed by a series of footsteps going up to our spot.

"Shit, the guards!" Anthony cursed.

"In here!" Mari opened the door leading to the second floor.

Same dull grey walls and same reflective Marble floor. We sprinted to the elevator and it opened, another set of guards were in the elevator, waiting for us. Mari turned to the left and was almost snatched by the approaching guard, we all followed her which led us to a dead end. Dozens of guards were walking at us like flood rapidly flowing.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Billy squealed. Mari scanned the area and went to a corner with a metal rectangular cover, she reached for the handle and pulled it open, a trash chute.

"Through here! This leads outside to the dumpster." Mari exclaimed at lots of footsteps drew nearer.

"I don't know, I've had a terrible experience with dumpsters." Billy said, I got mad and carried him with my two hands, and shoved him head first down the trash chute, "WEEEEEE!" I heard him scream.

Mari soon dove in followed by Anthony. I jumped in next and began sliding down. The chute was stinky and slippery going straight down to the outside world, I kept on sliding till I saw daylight, I landed in a huge trash container, with the piles of trash breaking my fall, I called out.

"Mari?! Anthony?! Stupidhead?!" I called. Mari rose from the huge pile of trash bags.

"I'm here!" Mari raised her hand, Anthony rose from behind her.

"Same here!" Our clothes were messy, marked with various inks and dirt.

"Where's the idiot?" I asked, I felt something move between my butt cheeks, I felt a nose with my butt, I actually ended up sitting on Billy's face.

"Mmmph!" Billy grunted from under my butt.

"What's that? I can't hear you with my fart." I mustered all my strength and let out the thickest and loudest fart I can.

FRRRRTTOOOOT!

"OOOH GOOOD!" Billy's arms flailed around the garbage. I cackled at it. Maybe it was a little too mean, but it was hella funny.

"Hey dude get off of him!" Anthony pushed me aside and Billy gasped for air.

"Smells like almonds." Billy remarked, smiling. We climbed out of the trash bin. I can't take it anymore, he's caused us enough trouble.

"Billy, I think you should go home." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You've been slowing us down." I admitted, tears started to flow from the boy's eyes.

"But I-I just wanted to help." Anthony walked over to Billy, patting his back.

"Why are you so hard on the boy?" Anthony ranted, "I told you he has special problems!" I almost forgot about that.

"And he helped you escape." Anthony continued.

"Yeah, only to get us into even more trouble." I sassed my friend.

"Sometimes, Ian, you're pissing me off." Anthony raised his voice.

"At least I'm not dumb." I folded my arms.

"Whoa! look who's talking Mr. Smartypantz." Anger burned inside me.

"I don't even look anything like Mr. Smartypantz."

"That was a figure of speech, don't you get it?!" His tone was angrier, "I can't take it anymore, I always have to put up with you, you and your half baked ideas."

"Whoa, half baked?!" My fist closed, "Who's idea was it to take this boy with us?" I pointed to Billy, "He's caused us enough trouble more than he's save us from, no offense Billy." I looked at him and saw him crying his eyes out.

"Look what you did, you made him cry!" Anthony bellowed. I realized what I just said and went to Billy, I said too much.

"I-I'm sorry Billy, I said too much." I apologized. I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it.

"You've done enough Ian." Anthony took Billy and walked away from us, "If you're always gonna be like that, then I don't wanna be your friend anymore!" Anthony shouted, it hit me hard.

"FINE!" I pulled out my BFF Necklace and yanked it from my neck, snapping the chain. I threw it on the ground.

"DITTO!" Anthony did the same and even stepped on his half. He and Billy walked away from us, going into the open road and disappearing from view.

My phone vibrated again, I almost forgot about that. I pulled out my phone and turned on the screen, there was no Contact Name, only the number, I read the message:

'**_Get ready Ian, it's time we meet at last.'_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there goes Chapter 10: Friends Disbanded, and it looks like the bad guy is finally gonna reveal himself, a little late than expected though. Unlike Adrian did in the first book, how about you leave a guess on who is the one behind all of this? And tell me why they dunnit? I'll be uploading the next chapter around Christmas because I'll be taking my exams next week, cross fingers and toes that I'll survive xD <strong>_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**-Migz Fortuno**_


	11. A Little Secret

**OH SO YOU'VE DECIDED TO SKIP TO THIS CHAPTER EH? WELL YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON A CRAPLOAD OF ADVENTURES IN THIS BOOK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian(POV)<strong>

I had no idea what came over me, I regret everything I said, those hurtful words just came out of anger. I yelled at Anthony, "Anthony! Where are you going, man?" My friend looked back at me, his face red with frustration.

"Away from you!" He shouted and turned his back on me again, his arm around Billy's shoulder, consoling him.

"C'mon don't do this man, I'm sorry!" I apologized, he did not seem to hear.

"You've done enough, Ian!" They continued to walk away from Mari and me.

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered,

"I've had enough of your bullshit." This is ending badly.

"We need to go back!"

"Go on without me!" He yelled, "You'd be better off without me anyway." My eyes became itchy, I was actually tearing up.

"C'mon man! You know I can't leave without you." I ranted.

"Forget it." My friend bellowed.

"I'm Sorry!"

"Whatever, man!" Anthony shook it off, disappearing from my view. Well, it just happened, me and Anthony are no longer friends, which I thought it was impossible, not anymore, we had our fights, but we would always sort it out, but this one was the worst.

"Anthony!" I cried, burying my head in my hands. I felt an arm wrap around my back, it was Mari's consoling me.

"Don't worry, It'll be alright, He'll be back." She calmly said.

"I can't leave without him." I said.

"I know how it feels to lose a boyfriend." My head shot up from my hands, Boyfriend?!

"Whoa, whoa, Me and Anthony are not a couple, Mari." I blurted out.

"I'm kidding." She laughed.

"Can't two guys be close friends without being mistaken as a gay couple?" I ranted. "Damn Ianthony fanfics."

"It's a joke, cheer up, man!" Mari said.

**Anthony(POV)**

"C'mon man! I'm sorry!" It felt heavy, but I can't take it anymore, I've had enough of Ian's cocky attitude, I don't want to be friends with him anymore, yeah it's painful after all we've been through, but that was the last straw, he'd been too hard on Billy, and now look what he did, the boy has been crying for thirty minutes and I have no idea how to calm the poor boy down.

"Billy. It's alright." I softly said as I patted his back, but he continued to sob, his face buried in his hands.

"W-why i-is Ian s-so m-mean?" Billy stuttered, holding back tears.

"Don't worry about him, he's a dick." I said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." Billy smiled.

"No problem, kid, how about we go someplace we could eat? I haven't eaten in ages." I suggested, I don't consider canned dog foods as real food.

"Firetruckin' yeah!" His propeller hat spun again.

Billy and I went to grab some food at a Fast Food joint, a couple of mile walk, just to calm our rumbling tummies, I recalled, we haven't eaten anything since we got here. I ordered a vegan meal and an iced tea, "What do you want, Billy?" I asked him, "It's on me.

"R-really?" Billy mumbled.

"Yep." I said, popping the P.

"I'll have the double burger, a grande sized Coke, Large french fries,

16 oz Sundae." Whoa, that's a lot for a boy like him.

"Is it okay?" Billy said, his propeller hat spinning.

"Yeah."

"YAAAY!" He squealed. We ate like barbarians, not caring if there are people looking, we're so fucking hungry.

Billy became a close friend, if it weren't for him my ass would be fried and my cock would be sliced.

"This burger tastes so firetruckin' good!" Billy had a foodgasm.

"You know it." I chuckled, my cheeks filled with salad. We even had an eating contest.

"I'm sorry I got in the way between you and Ian." Billy said, still munching on his burger.

"It's okay, he probably deserves it."

"No it's not! It's like your friendship is the balance of the universe!" I raised an eyebrow, Billy continued, "at least that's what I've read in the comments section."

"Nah, don't worry, we'll sort this one out some time, but now you need my help, he was too hard on you back there." Billy then snickered.

"What?" The seriousness of the moment went away.

"You said, Hard On." Billy laughed.

"You little devil." I laughed as well. _Dick jokes ahoy!_

We were probably laughing most of the time, usually making fun about the people around us, and a whole lotta sex jokes.

Then my phone vibrated, a text message from Ian:

**_'Hey man, I'm really sorry, come over to our old house and we'll sort this out, I'm really sorry man, I dunno what came over me - Ian'_**

"Who texted you?" Billy asked.

"Ian, he told me to go to our smosh house, to 'sort this out'." I said.

"Let's go to him then!" The boy squeaked.

"Later, after we finish our food!" I pumped a fist into the air.

As a few minutes went by, I felt uneasy, my hands started to become sweaty and was trembling, I could feel cold sweat trickling down the side of my face.

"You okay Anthony?" Billy asked, I didn't respond, My tummy rumbled, my vision became swirly, my gut was telling me to poop.

"What's happening?" Billy asked again.

"I think I ate something bad." I clutched my tummy, I looked at the menu of the restaurant, the ingredients of the vegan salad I ordered had Beans and PRUNES, lots of them.

"Holy shit." I mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Prunes.. I-I gotta go potty." I dashed from my seat and ran to the guy's restroom,

OUT OF ORDER. Shit.

My butthole is about to explode, I looked outside the window, it was almost night time, the sun can no longer be seen. I spotted a blue port-a-potty just across the street, I ran out the place and walked to it, with Billy following behind me.

I pulled open the door of the port-a-potty, Thank you Lord, no one's inside, I went in and closed the door, I pulled down my pants and sat on the plastic toilet, I was about to let it go, but Billy's in here with me.

"A little privacy, Billy?" I said.

"Oh sorry." He stepped out and I locked the door, and let all hell break loose, pooping like there's no tomorrow.

"Anthony?" Billy knocked.

"Urgghhh! What?" I grunted.

"I'm gonna go apologize to Ian, it's my fault that you fought, I have to fix it." He said from outside.

"No let him be." I said.

"I can't stand you two like this, I can't even embrace the fact that you're no longer friends." He said, his tone was filled with guilt, how nice of Billy.

"Wait for me." I said.

"How long are you gonna be there?"

My gut rumbled again, I don't think that I'll be out of here sooner.

"You know what? I'll catch up later, looks like I'm gonna be here for a while."

"Okay!" Billy said.

"Oh Billy?" I called out.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded a little far from the wall,

"Thanks."

"Anything for my heroes." Silence soon followed, Billy left to sort this issue out, now I gotta find toilet paper, this port-a-potty has none, which is bad.

**Ian(POV)**

I drove the DeLorean back to our old house, and there we waited for Billy and Anthony to come back, I watched the sun set behind the buildings, and before I knew it, it was nighttime, the only light source coming from the headlights of cars, busy buildings and lamp posts. It was slightly cold, a gust of wind sent shivers through my whole body.

I hope Anthony got my text.

Mari went outside the car, she must've dozed off a little while ago, right after my friend left us, she stretched her arms and walked closer to me.

"Hey Mari, got enough sleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She yawned, "You hungry?"

"Kinda." I realized that I haven't eaten anything yet.

"I'll go swing by Taco Bell, wanna come?"

"I'll wait here for Anthony and Billy." I said.

"I'll get you some food, what do you like?"

My stomach growled, "A burrito would be nice," I smiled, "a Large Burrito."

"Okay, be back in a few." Mari waved goodbye and went to the store, which is a few blocks from here.

I looked up at the sky, thinking of what I've done and why is this crazy adventure happening to us, feels like a too good to be true non-ianthony fanfic written by a Sci Fi and Adventure fan, but I brushed it off, my bruises throbbed, I forgot that my clothes had been ripped to shreds, so that's why I've been shivering, I glanced down at my shirt and saw my nipples peeping through the torn holes, they're so so hard that they can cut diamonds.

"I better get a change of clothes." I thought. I went back into the car and conveniently, Mari brought a bag of Smosh merch with her, I dug into the bag and chose black shirt with a print of the Food Battle 2014 shirt, with the Rock Candy monster striking a pose against the dreaded Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut. it's a little tight around the tummy but it'll do... I need to lose weight. A little flashback flooded in my head, the time we shot FB2014, I was a little hesitant to do it in our Smosh house, since every year we would film at my Mom's house, so that episode deviated a little from the series, and I was a little stressed when writing it, since we had been doing this for 9 years, so it felt rushed, and I really don't think that it promised the '9 times the action'.

I went back to the spot I stood earlier, Thinking about a lot of stuff, how can we fix this? What did we do to the bad guy to deserve this? Why am I asking you this question? Why does Anthony have a picture of me in diapers? For a fappening? I don't wanna know.

"Ian?" A man-child voice came from behind me, I turned around, Billy was there, waving hello at me, his figure was only lit by the lamp posts.

"Billy?" I squinted my eyes, but there was no sight of Anthony.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked, my eyes searching the place behind Billy.

"He ate a lot of prunes and beans, currently unleashing hell in a port-a-potty near Taco Bell." Billy wrinkled his nose.

"Ohh," Billy walked closer to me. A little awkward moment.

"I told him I'd come here to say I'm sorry." He slightly sat on the hood of the car.

"No, I'm sorry, back there in the alleyway, I couldn't control my anger." I apologized, "You're somewhat below average intelligence."

"It's okay, I always anger people with my stupidity." Billy bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." He smirked.

"Hey, it's my fault you and Anthony fought, I'm the one who should be sorry." The boy remarked, "I'm here to fix it, I just can't stand my two idols fighting."

I smiled, "Aww, that's nice of you." I patted his head, his propeller hat twirled and he smiled big enough for me to see his chipped tooth he got when he saved me.

"I always feel uneasy when I see people fighting." Billy behaved like a shy boy.

"Nah, don't sweat it, we fight all the time." I smirked. I was a jerk.

"Let's hug it out?" I asked.

"Hell to the yeah." He nodded. I stretched my arms out and Billy did the same, we drew closer and hugged each other, Billy tightened his hug, a sign of affection, it looks a little gay, but anything for a fan who saved me from being jailed.

"I'm sorry." I asked for reassurance.

"I'm sorry too." I heard his voice from behind my back, I patted his back and he did the same.

The hug lasted for a while.

Then I felt a sharp pain on my side, something pricked my skin, it was a needle, I gasped and looked down, a tiny orange dart was lodged into my side, going through my shirt, the Tranquilizer dart, I quickly pulled it out but it was too late, my entire body began feeling numb, I trembled and pulled away from Billy, cold sweat flowing on my face. I glanced at Billy in confusion as my vision blurred, I looked at him, he was smiling...

but his smile was different, it was not his usual childish smile, this one's creepy and... Evil.

I collapsed to my knees,"B-B-Billy? Wh-wh-"

"Wh-wh-what?" Billy mocked.

"It w-was y-you?" My vision worsened.

"Gee, what gave it away? Was it the dart on your side or my evil smile?" He sarcastically gloated.

"W-why?" The tranquilizer drug started to take effect.

"Good question, Ian." He scratched his chin and started walking about, "Maybe because an asshole friend decided that it would be fun to humiliate his buddy in front of thousands of fans."

"W-What d-does it have to d-do with us?" I fought the drowsiness.

"Oh nothing, it's just because of our asshole of a best friend."

"O-our?" I twitched.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." He whispered then ripped his hat from his head and threw it on the ground, snapping the propeller blade in half.

He drew closer to me, staring me down...

"I AM YOU."

Those words rang through my brain, is he fucking with me? I can't even think straight, the dart is spreading the drug through my system.

"W-what t-he f-fuck?" Words were piling on top of the other.

"Oh, come on, I never thought I was that dumb, all I wore was a stupid propeller hat for Pete's sake." The 'other me' whined.

"W-why did yo-you even save me f-from th-th-"

"The police?" He finished my broken words, "One, I don't want to be a Black guy's bitch in prison, and Two, I need you to retrieve the Glove for me."

I noticed that I was still wearing the glove, I urged my hand to reach for the pause button, but my free hand became limp

"Now, now, bad Ian." The evil me stepped on my hand reaching for the Glove.

"AARRGHH! You bastard." I yelled, the grooves in his shoe dug into my fingers, he added a little more weight to his foot, almost squishing it. My left hand struggled to free my right, weakly smacking Evil Ian's shoe. I kept on screaming, but he doesn't seem to care. I bit my shirt... The Pain, the unbearable pain.

"S-stop, p-p-ple-ase!" I screamed, Ian let out a cackle.

"If you hurt your past self is it called, Self inflicted pain?" He twitched.

"P-please, I laid my back on the ground, facing upward at him.

He bent over and forcefully yanked the glove from my left hand. He then removed his foot from my pancaked palm, I flinched and enveloped my right hand with the other, swollen and purple, throbbing erratically.

"H-how d-did you-?" I asked.

"Find you?" He pulled out something from his back pocket, my blurred vision tried to focus at what he was holding... THE DUPLICATE GLOVE, "Remember in the Donut Factory?" He waved the duplicate at my face, "I kept it with me ever since, I knew it'll come in handy."

"W-why do you e-even need o-ours?" I stuttered.

"Oh yeah, remember that one time our Teleporting Fat Ass friend blamed the Neighbor?" He crouched down at me, the light from the lamp posts illuminating Evil Ian's menacing stare, "He was pointing at me, not The Neighbor, you probably never felt it but I paused the time and dealt with that fatass, and doing so ruined my glove."

"Wh-what did-d you do t-to him?!" My eyelids were heavy.

"I kept him somewhere safe." He stopped there.

"You'll never get away with this." My face was now planted on the dirty soil, I lost control of my arms, my whole body slumped motionless, only my eyes were able to move.

"Oh. I already have, now go to sleep." My eyelids slowly closed.

All I can see is darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>That incredible idea came to me when I watched one of their videos, can you name that clip? LOL<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

**-Migz Fortuno**


	12. Catch Him

**Anthony(POV)**

What a relief, I finally finished my poop session, managed to find something to wipe my ass with, a ticket to a Justin Bieber concert. I pulled up my pants and slipped them on, buckling the belt and zipping up the fly.

"Whoo! That's the biggest shit I have ever made." I looked down at the toilet, it's really nasty, a mixture of solid and liquid sludge, the stench made me gag, feels like I'll lose my lunch. "I think I better go find Ian and Billy." I whispered, then I pushed open the door, but the door won't open all the way, something's blocking it. Shit.

I guess I'm stuck here for a while... Stuck in this little claustrophobic place, thankfully there's a toilet lid to block out the smell of my excrement, I slowly slumped down the corner of the port-a-potty, and actually drifted off to sleep.

I inched my eyes open, I hope the thing blocking the door is now gone, I pushed open the door, this time it opened all the way outside. Thank God. Now I gotta go find Ian, I looked at my watch and it was at around 9PM in the evening, I must've fallen asleep in there longer than I thought.

I took a cab to our old smosh house, and after a lengthy thirty-minute ride, I finally arrived. I saw Ian slightly leaning by the DeLorean, his figure lit by the lamp posts and the moonlight, I could see he has changed clothes, he's wearing the Food Battle 2014 shirt, the exact same print on the title card of the video, Ian's eyes met mine, I saw him smile as a greeting.

"Hey man." I greeted as I walked towards him, "Where's Billy?" I noticed that Billy was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, probably got lost in the way." Ian said.

"He told he he'd come here."

"You know how stupid he is."

"Ian..." I stared at him, he just smiled wide that his teeth shone in the night, one tooth caught my attention, a slightly chipped tooth, near the left molar, but I ignored it.

"What's taking Billy so long?" I asked.

"Why are you even waiting for him, we should go now, leave him and catch that bad guy messing with our lives."

"I thought you were gonna make peace with the boy?" I raised my voice.

"I do, but, he's too dumb to help us, it's best that you send him home."

"First, you hurt his feelings, then you're gonna abandon him? Jerk."

"Come on, Anthony, he's just slowing us down, you know that."

"It'll break his heart if we do that to him."

"So what? He's a nobody."

"You inconsiderate jerk, no wonder fans hate you."

"So I care."

"Oh my God Ian! You're pathetic." I rubbed my face with my palms, grunting in disbelief.

"No I'm not, Billy is." He smirked.

"That's it, Ian, I thought you've changed, I'm out." I turned my back on him, walking away,

"Anthony, where are you going?" He yelled as I left him.

"We've been through this, I've had it, I'm no longer listening to your cries!" I wasn't looking where I'm going, my crotch hit a trash bin, hitting my manhood, I rolled on the ground in pain, "OW MY BALLS!" I heard Ian laugh at my clumsiness, I glanced at him, he's cracking up, I flipped him off and walked away.

**Ian(POV)**

A bright light shone through my eyelids, I slowly opened my eyes, partially letting the light into it, my vision hasn't cleared up yet, but I could tell it was morning.

Where am I? What happened?

Then a figure in red appeared over me, still blurred, blocking out the sun's rays. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to clear my sights.

"Wha-who?" I mumbled.

"Ian? what are you doing on the ground?" He said, "and why are you topless?" Topless?!

I dizzyingly sprang up to my feet, touched my chest, and yeah, I was shirtless, and muddy. I looked at my right hand, the glove is gone, while my left hand was closed and something was inside it, I opened it as my vision cleared, I could see perfectly now, and in my hand was the orange tranquilizer dart.

"Ian?" The man tapped my shoulder, I turned around, my blood ran cold, the same red Pokemon shirt, the same beanie propeller hat.

"YOU!" I said, teeth clenched, I grabbed his shirt, pressed him against the wall and raised him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME IAN?!" I yelled.

"No please! I don't know what you're talking about!" His hands covered his face.

"Like you don't know!" Anger flowed inside my thoughts, I raised a fist, ready to strike.

"I really don't know, please!" The boy cried, he started tearing up, his feet weren't touching the ground, his face was scrunched up, "Don't hit me!" He was wailing now.

My anger suddenly went away, it's like something's telling me not to hit him, I slowly lowered my hands, I looked straight into his eyes, his expression was genuine, looks like he's telling the truth.

He was breathing and sweating heavily, scared of what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, lowering him back to the ground, he twitched, his face was frozen in shock.

I let go of him, held his lips and stretched it open, "W-wathh ahh yuhh duighh?" He said as I parted his mouth open, with my hands, not my mouth, don't take this out of context too, and checked for some chipped or missing tooth, there are none. It's the real Billy.

"I'm sorry, man." I gave him a hug, I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, even after you violated my mouth." He said.

"Sorry." I apologized again,"How long have I been out?"

"I don't know, I just got here."

"From where?"

"From your old house."

"My house but my house is right he-" I turned around and I wasn't near the Smosh house, instead I was brought to the park, I saw a grassy landscape behind me and the green and yellow playground at the center, the site were we shot outdoor videos, like Food Battle 2012 and Manspider. I suppose I was taken here when I was out.

"Wait, why were you at our house?" I asked Billy.

"First I was trapped by Molester Moon, but then he let me go." He smiled.

"Probably for being too stupid and annoying." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I mean-uh for being such a good friend."

"Why is Molester Moon in there?"

"I don't know, I remember it vividly, Me and your best friend Anthony were searching the place a couple of days ago, I went into the garage to find some stuff then he popped out of nowhere, I tried to run but a man who kinda looks like you shot a dart at me."

"Ian." I interjected.

"The next day I woke up tied to a chair next to an overweight man."

"Does this man have brown hair and is wearing a white wife beater shirt?"

"Yes, how did you know?" His propeller hat spun.

"TELEPORTING FAT GUY!" I bellowed, "Where is he now?"

"Probably still in the Smosh house."

"Where in particular?"

"In your old room." Billy said.

"We gotta go and get Anthony." I fished for my phone and dialed for him, first attempt, no answer, c'mon pick it up Anthony, the line went busy, but I gotta try, after two more attempts, my phone vibrated, a text from my best friend:

'**_FORGET IT IAN!1! YOU CROSSED THE LINE, I DON'T WANNA SPEAK TO YOU ANYMORE!1! YOU'RE PATHETIC!1!1'_**

It felt like a punch in the gut, I lost Anthony, my brother from another mother, my best friend, What have I done?

I tried calling again, but he won't answer, I bowed my head in sadness.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Billy asked.

"I save Teleporting Fat Guy, and stop myse- my EVIL self on my own." I have to face the consequences of my actions.

"What about Anthony?"

"I don't know, but I have to fix this on my own, but first I gotta find a shirt, 'cause the sun's burning my skin." I looked at my tummy and it started turning red.

"Here, take my shirt." Billy pulled off his shirt, his propeller hat almost getting caught by the collar.

"Wait, what about y-?" Beneath his shirt is another shirt, the exact same red Pokemon tshirt.

"What the-? You were wearing two shirts?" I'm confused.

"I always carry two, in case some people get cold, or be sedated and thrown somewhere isolated."

"Thanks." I thanked him as I slipped on the red shirt, "Now to save TFG."

"I'm here, I'll help." Billy eagerly raised his hand.

"No, it'll be dangerous." I replied.

"Danger is my middle name."

I slowly approached the old rundown house, the paint and walls fully illuminated by the moonlight, the shattered windows reflecting me stepping onto the lawn, a sight to horrible for me to bear, but I must get in there, whoa, did I just made a rhyme?

"So, when do we strike?" Billy appeared behind me.

"We do this quietly and subtly." I replied, "Now tell me, who is with TFG in there?"

"Only Molester Moon, Kinda stereotypical to be held hostage by one inept guard."

"Alright, great, we bring him to us."

"How?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"By emoji." I brandished my phone.

"I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Remember the Smosh episode, 'Molester Moon'?"

"Yeah, I love that episode!" He smiled, "You send three Emojis and- ohhh, alright." He finally got it, "How can we force questions from him?"

"Interrogation." I pulled out a hollow _Celery Stick_ as a makeshift peashooter, and loaded the orange dart in the celery, "Now you go by the door and I'll send you the emojis." I took off his hat and replaced it with a short brown hair and slapped on a fake mustache on him.

"Why me?" Billy whined, "I'm scared!"

"C'mon Billy, you can do this!" I covered his red shirt with a blue sweater, "Perfect! So he wouldn't know it's you."

"Ian, I don't think I can do this." Billy shook.

"Do you love smosh?" I asked him.

"Yeah!"

"Do you love smosh?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you love smosh?" I asked again, this time, my voice was raised.

"HELL YEAH!"

"Do you wanna be the bait?"

"FUCK YEAH! Wait what?!"

"Cool, have fun." I pushed him to the front door. Billy stumbled at the door, trembling and peeing his pants in the process, "I'll be right here, just stay where you are."

"O-ook-kay." He stuttered.

I sent him the three Moon Emojis, Billy's phone beeped thrice, and there the plan starts. I hid inside a trash bin and closed it above my head, but leaving it slightly open for a peep hole.

Billy was shaking uncontrollably, his knees buckled as Molester Moon slowly went sideways through the door, that's new, last time he couldn't get through those, his eyes widened as he saw Billy trembling, his mouth smiled, exposing his yellow teeth.

"I'M GONNA MOLEST YOU!" He cackled as he started skipping towards him. The boy's face was way more frightened this time compared to when I'm about to beat him up.

"I'M GONNA MOLEST YOU!" He continued skipping towards Billy, now's my chance, I jumped up from the bin and aimed my peashooter at him, he looked away from the boy and looked straight at me, this is it, only one shot and I must not miss.

I blew hard on the tube and it launched the dart at him, but he turned sideways and it hit Billy instead.

"Ow! That hurt." The boy shrieked.

"Oh shit." I bellowed. Molester Moon lunged at me, knocking my on the ground, his hand made its way to my neck, constricting my throat, I struggled to pry his hand from my neck but it was hopeless.

"Guckkkk ackkk." I screamed, my eyes started rolling up into my head.

"I'M GONNA MOLES-" He stopped, his grip around my neck loosened, I looked at him, his eyes was frozen in shock, staring down at me.

He tipped to his side and fell facedown on the ground, twitching and going stiff, on his left butt cheek was the orange dart. I glanced up and there Billy stood, dizzyingly standing.

"Go to sleep bitch." He mumbled. I sprang up to my feet and went beside Billy, staring at the snoring Moon.

"Thanks man, I thought I'm dead."

"Don't mention it, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna take a little nap." The boy collapsed on the ground, snoring.

I started pulling Molester Moon's body along the yard and into the house.

"What are you doing there young man?" An old man wearing overalls stood by the sidewalk looking at what I'm doing, his glasses sitting on his wrinkly crooked nose.

"Oh nothing, he's just high." I smiled at the old man.

"FREAKING BATH SALTS." He brushed it off and walked away.


	13. The Interrogation

**Ian(POV)**

Warm sweat dripped on my face, I was panting heavily, my shirt was drenched in sweat, probably because of pulling a big grey Moon-like unconscious body into the house. I pulled the sleeping Molester Moon into the living room and hastily forced him to sit upright on our old heavy rotating chair. I ran to the old garage and grabbed a length of rope and tape, I started tying him onto the chair doing it as quick as I can before the drugs wear off. I tied his hands, feet and torso down, restraining all movements, then I taped his mouth shut.

Now to get Billy, I sprang outside and pulled his unconscious body by the feet into the house, I glanced at Molester Moon and saw him starting to regain his senses.

"C'mon Billy, I need you to wake up now." I said as I pulled him up the porch. I kept tugging till we reached the front door, then I felt that I can't pull him any farther, I struggled with all my strength to pull him inwards.

"Owee." I heard him yell. I looked back, his chin was hooked on the corner, "Ouch, you're ripping my head off." He ranted.

"Oh good, you're awake." I said, "now get up and we have a score to settle."

"Can you just pull me in? I don't think I can get up right now."

"You lazy bastard, fine." I sighed and smiled, I continued to pull him, this time a little faster.

"WEEEEE!" He cheered as his back brushed against the carpet of the living room.

"Alright, that's enough." I let go of his feet, he quickly stood up and closed the front door.

I went past the kitchen and into the hallway and walked straight to my old room, I twisted the knob but it won't let me in, so I backed away, I pulled out a big-ass Master Sword and aimed at the door, raising the sword and striking the door.

"AYAAAHH!" The blade swiftly sliced through the wooden door, cracking it all the way to the bottom. I yanked away the sword, "HAI-YA!" I kicked the two halves in, opening the room. I peeped inside, nothing but pitch black.

My hand reached for the light switch, the light flickered on, I initially noticed my old mahogany bed was not in place, it was moved to the corner and not in it's best condition, the bed itself was broken in half, the mattress stained with lots of black and brown spots and reeked so bad. The used to be white-painted room was vandalized with a repetitive phrase:

_SMOSH IS GONE_

This was probably all of evil Ian's doing, he was consumed with rage to get revenge at Anthony which makes me wonder, what did he do to make him this evil?

At the center of the room, two figures were tied to a back to back wooden chair, both their eyes were staring at me, Mari and Teleporting Fat Guy. "Mari!" I ran to her and gently pulled off the tape from her mouth, her eyes filled with fear and dread as she looked at me.

"Get away from me, Ian!" She wailed. I jumped, but I held her shoulder.

"Mari, it's me!" I pleaded

"Yeah, the one who put me to sleep and brought me into this." She raised her voice.

"No, that's not me, you gotta believe me." Damn, this is getting hard to explain.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I noticed Teleporting Fat Guy struggle, I forgot to remove his tape, so I did, quickly ripping off the tape from his mouth, he let out a shriek.

"You should believe him." TFG said.

"Why?" Mari asked TFG.

"Only the good ol' Ian would be stupid enough to burst through the door with a sword instead of just getting the keys from Molester Moon." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whoops, I totally forgot about that." I scrunched my nose, Mari made a sigh of agreement.

"Then who did this to us?" Mari said wriggling in her restraints.

"Me- I mean, the evil me." I told her.

"Why is he evil?" Mari asked as she continued to struggle, I held her cheeks and forced her to look at me, her almond eyes met my blue ones.

"Listen to me, what happened in VidCon 2015 that made me and Anthony fight?"

"Ah wud tell yu ifthh yuhhh let guhh of mah facethhh." I was squeezing Mari's cheeks too much that it muffled her words.

"Oh sorry." I let go.

"Okay, Smosh was chosen to have a little performance this year's VidCon-" She narrated.

"Okay..."

"Your performance was running smoothly when Anthony accidentally played Ian's collection of private videos in front of thousands of fans." My hand went to my mouth.

"W-What private video?" I stuttered, I have a lot of embarrassing videos.

"All of your videos, one where you were dancing ballet, the other one where you danced to Friday wearing nothing but a shirt, and that-"

"Okay, okay! That's enough." I halted her, "How did he get those videos?"

"Most likely because you've been recording with his laptop." She continued.

"I thought that was my laptop." I said.

"Didn't you notice the huge-ass Link sticker on the cover?"

"Nevermind that, but why did he play it, what was he thinking?"

"He told me he mislabeled the compilation and sent it to the main projector."

"Why did I flip out?" I was eager for answers.

"Looks like you thought it was a set up and everyone laughed at you, you've lived for the rest of your life telling yourself that Anthony ruined your life." Mari stopped,

"And now he has ruined me and Anthony's friendship."

"And he's going to ruin more." TFG interjected.

"I know, he has the glove and we have nothing, and I let him take it from me, it's my fault." I banged my head on the wall, seemingly accepting the fact that this is hopeless, the burning pain spread on my forehead.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it's not your fault, well some of it isn't." Mari attempted to comfort me.

"Yes it's mine!" I threw a fit, "I never should have left the duplicate glove with my younger self in the donut factory." I punched the wall in anger. I was angry, angry at myself for being too careless, everything that's happening to us right now is all because of my actions, right from the start, because of my cocky attitude.

"Please Ian, we can't change that anymore, you need to focus on the matter at hand." Mari said.

"We gotta find evil me." I ran to the doorway.

"IAN!" Mari screamed, I glanced back.

"What?" I turned my head back at them.

"Could you untie us?" She said

"Oh, sorry." I went back to untie them.

We surrounded Molester Moon as he regained his consciousness, his gray face looked at me as his eyes opened, his expression was genuinely surprised, we have him by the balls now, figuratively, not literally.

"Mmmph mmphh!" He muffled under his taped mouth, Billy ripped it off, "Wh-where am I?" His tiny voice squeaked.

"You don't need to know." I said in a deep voice. I shone a light on his face, pretty much like a noir crime movie where the lead character interrogates a goon.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Answers." Billy joined, I stared Molester Moon down.

"What's Ian's plan?" I interrogated.

"You ain't forcing answers from me!" He laughed.

"We'll see about that."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a box labeled "IAN'S STUFF", pulled out a huge white feather and started tickling his nose, his eyes twitched, trying to maintain his calmness, his head tried shaking the feather away but I followed his nose. Tickle tickle, bitch.

"Where did Ian go?" I fluttered the feather deeper into his nostrils.

"I-I-aahhh w-won't aaahhh chooo!" He sneezed, spraying Billy with thick gooey liquid.

"Aagh! Gross!" Billy shivered then walked to the kitchen.

"You're a tough one, Let's see you handle this, Mari? Would you please?" I gestured at Mari, she just smirked and got my signal.

Mari untied one of Molester Moon's foot and was helped by Billy and TFG so he won't be able to kick. I brushed the feather on his feet, his toes kept moving, resisting the tickling sensation.

"Stop! Hahaha!" The captive laughed.

"Where's Evil Ian?" I asked him.

"Up-haha your-ha ass." This one's a tough nut to crack. So I decided to go higher.

"Wow, but can you handle this?" I tickled his crotch, his free leg started kicking about, he laughed uncontrollably.

"Where's Ian?" I repeated.

"I won't tell you!" He laughed.

This is getting nowhere, time to step up the game. I dug deeper into my box and found a long rubbery object, a purple double ended dildo, my face reddened, I looked at the shocked expressions of the three, this isn't mine. Damn you Anthony, he must've put this in here before.

"Eeww, what's that?" Billy was disgusted.

"It's a balloon animal." I lied.

"Oh cool! My mom had a tiny smooth rubber Christmas Tree that she keeps between her thighs." He smiled, "Can I play with it?"

My face scrunched in disgust, "S-sure." I handed him the dildo.

"Yay! I'll name you Snakey." Billy laughed, jiggling the sex toy around. I glanced back up Mari and Teleporting Fat Guy, their mouths still hanging open and Molester Moon snickering in the background

"It's not mine, I swear!" I shouted, "Anthony must've put it in there."

"That's the reason why they have Ianthony fanfics." Mari cackled.

"Shut up." I dug into the box as Billy watched me.

The boy also dug into the box, "Whoa!" He pulled out a blue man-thong. It's not mine either. "Cool!" He grinned, putting on the Thong over his pants.

"Dude?! Take it off! That's Anthony's underwear." I think those are the exact ones that he wore in the smosh video, 'I Can Hear Your Thoughts'.

"Even better." Billy added, shaking his waist, this boy's really weird.

I continued to go through the things in the box, "There's gotta be something in here that'll make him talk." I mumbled.

"How about the bat?" Mari saw the long aluminum baseball bat sticking out of the box, "We could just beat him up till he cracks, Mafia style."

"That's a little too graphic for a 'child friendly' action fanfic." I remarked. Yeah, 'child friendly'.

I kept looking for something to use, my hands felt a plastic bottle container, I pulled it out from the box, what I saw scared the creep outta me, I tossed it back in the box.

On the bottle is my mortal enemy, her evilly curled hair, her scary smile, her wrinkled face... Aunt Jemima.

"What? What is it?" Mari went by my side.

"There!" My trembling hand pointed to the syrup bottle, Mari grabbed it from the pile of stuff.

"This?" She shoved it into my face.

"NOO! PLEASE NO!" I slapped the bottle from her grip.

"Whoa! What is that?" Billy skipped to Mari's side, now the thong's on his head, picking up the bottle.

"Just some expired syrup." Mari said.

"Can I have it? I have a huge collection of syrup bottles at my house." Billy asked me.

"Yeah, just keep it away from me." I added, there's gotta be something bad enough to make Molester Moon speak.

"Look guys! I'm an indian!" The boy yelled, we looked at him and now the dildo's strapped to the back of his head by the thong, like a feather from those indian films, "Me Chief Billy!" He folded his arms as the sex toy jiggled.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" I heard Molester Moon cry. DING! I just hatched an amazing idea.

"Billy what's the song from 2013 that was about that orange animal?" I scratched my beard.

"Oh you mean, 'What does the fox say?'" The boy replied.

"Could you go in front of Moon and sing it to him?" Mari decided to play along.

Billy went in front of the captive and started dancing wildly,

_"What does the fox say?! Ting ting ting tingtitintiting tiningning ning!"_ Billy sang off key.

"I hate that song!" Molester Moon struggled from his binds.

"Tell us where Ian is if you want him to stop." I asked.

"I won't tell you!" He yelled at me.

"Alright, Billy, what was the KPop song that broke YouTube's views?"

_"Oppa Gangnam Style!"_ The boy started to dance like that Psy guy in the video, _"Op-Op-opwopwop, Oppa Gangnam Style, Heeeeeey Sexy Ladeh!"_

"Please stop!" The tied grey guy started tearing up.

"Answer the question!"

"Fuck You!"

"Fine then, what was the song about butts last year?" I asked Billy.

"Which one? 2014's the year of the butts." The boy asked.

"Nicki Minaj's"

Billy turned around, bent over and started twerking in Molester Moon's face.

_"My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!" _Billy sang, I heard Teleporting Fat Guy and Mari snicker.

"Please stop! I'm begging you!" Looks like he's gonna give in.

"WHERE. IS. IAN?!" I raised my voice.

"I won't tell!" Then Billy farts in his face, "AGHHH!" He shouted as he coughed.

"Oopsie Daisy." Billy squeaked.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" He gave in, but the boy was still twerking in his face, "Please just make him stop!" He teared up, "He said he'll go back to VidCon 2012 at the time you made a 'Magic show'."

"Why the hell there?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we all know Ian can be dumb sometimes, causing even more trouble instead of fixing it."

True. I can be dumb sometimes.

_"Yeah, he loves this fat ass!" _Billy sang, still shaking his booty.

"Billy! That's enough!" I slapped his butt, he stood up and turned to face Molester Moon.

TFG said, "Alright, now that we know when Ian is going, you should go after him."

"We can't, I don't have the glove, not even the duplicate." I bowed my head.

"Is this the Glove?" Mari pulled out from behind her a gray rubber glove with a black plastic box with buttons stuck to the surface of the rubber.

"THE GLOVE!" The three of us cheered in unison, I hugged Mari.

"Where did you get this?" I examined the object.

"I kept it with me when the other you sedated me. Before I was knocked out, I saw the glove lying on the ground, so I hid it under my shirt, just in case."

"You're the best!" I hugged her.

I looked at it again and saw burns on the circuitry, "This is the destroyed duplicate!" I kicked a huge box in anger.

"That was easy."

"Whoa, what's that?" TFG asked. I opened the box and a familiar plastic button caught my attention, The Easy Button.

"It's just this easy button." I showed it to him.

"This is not just an easy button, we could use this to fix the glove."

"How?"

"Using the parts inside it, dumbass."

"Ohh." I sighed.

_-a few minutes later-_

"Oh yeah! It's finished!" Teleporting Fat Guy raised the glove, "Fully functioning 100%!"

"You fixed it?" Billy asked.

"No I made love with it and I'm the father OF COURSE I FIXED IT!" He sprayed Billy with saliva. TFG turned to me.

"I think you should wear this as of now." He presented the glove to me.

"Why?"

"I think it's best you use it to right all your wrongs."

I took the glove and scrutinized it, and bowed down my head, thinking of the problems ahead.

"Wait, what about Anthony?" Mari asked.

"Yeah?" Billy joined.

"I'll stay behind and look for him, you three go before it's to late." TFG said, "I can get him to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks man." I high fived Teleporting Fat Guy.

I slowly slipped on the glove, that feeling of rubber brushing against my skin, that usual feeling... Just like old times.

"This is for Smosh and for Anthony." I pressed the coordinates.

06-28-2012

Two hands held on both of my shoulders, to my left was Mari, her cute kawaii face smiling at me, to my right was Billy,

"Let's do this." The boy cheered.

"TO VIDCON 2012!" I yelled and pressed the button. Everything faded to white.


	14. VidCon 2012

**Ian(POV)**

Well, here we go, traveling three years into the past, to the place where thousands of people gather annually to meet their favorite YouTubers, the Third Annual VidCon, held always in Los Angeles, California. This particular VidCon, as I remember, was one of the rarest times that we performed live in front of our over-supportive fans.

I could only see the familiar wormhole we travelled a while back, I looked to my side, Mari stood frozen, Her last expression before traveling through time was still etched on her face, eager and smiling, ready to face the dangers ahead. Billy also had the same mood across his face, willing and excited. I smiled at the sight of them locked and loaded, even though they're just pulled into this mess.

Another flash of light, my feet felt solid ground, sounds of cars and people made its way into my ears, as my vision cleared, and the bright midday sun got into my eyes. I saw countless people walking past us, moving in every direction. I saw palm trees in the distance, standing tall and waving against the gust of warm wind. Dozens of cars drove on intersecting roads, mostly composed of yellow and blue taxi cabs, we're in the busy streets of Los Angeles.

"We made it." I said to Mari and Billy, both of their hands still on my shoulders.

"Ian, where are we?" Mari asked. I looked around, checking if there's some landmark here to know where we spawned, my eyes went down from the buildings to the ground we're standing, black tiles and brass stars were stuck to the floor.

"I know where we're at!" Billy suddenly shouted, "We're in broadway!"

"No, dumbass, we're in the Hollywood Walk of Fame!" I shouted, Billy sunk in his spot.

The Hollywood Walk of Fame, the place where if you're famous enough, your name will go down in history, your own personal brass star stuck on the ground, but it makes me wonder, why is it on the floor? So jealous people can stomp on you figuratively? It should have been on a wall. Oh well, nevermind that.

I saw a banner hanging across the wide road of L.A. painted maroon, with huge letterings printed on it,

_THE 3RD ANNUAL VIDCON_

_JUNE 28-30, 2012_

_ANAHEIM CONVENTION CENTER, 10AM_

"What's next?" Mari asked. I looked at my watch, it's fifteen minutes past 10AM.

"We have to go to to the Convention Center." I said. As far as I can remember, the live show of me and Anthony was 1PM, we came a little late, Ian must've already beaten us there.

I walked into the busy road, waving my hands in the air in an act of desperation, "HEY! TAXI!" I yelled, a number of cars swerved around me, honking their horns angrily, one almost ran me over, I was desperate to get to VidCon.

Finally a taxi stopped near us, driving to the sidewalk, I walked to the driver's window, it rolled down and a curly-haired, middle-aged man looked at us.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"To Anaheim Convention Center." I said out of breath.

"Hop in, bud." He smiled.

"Thanks man." I motioned for Billy and Mari to get into the back of the cab, we forced ourselves into the crowded back seat, a tight squeeze.

"You know, there's a lot of room beside me, right?" The driver looked at us, we looked like tuna in a can.

I went out of the cab and sat beside the driver, "Okay man, let's go." The driver revved the engine.

VROOM! VROOM! The engine roared, then the car left the spot, surprisingly driving slower than I expected. I looked at the driver staring at him, "Really dude? Can't you go any faster?"

"Sorry man, my father specifically told me not to go above 15 miles and hour." The driver guiltily admitted, I looked at his dashboard and saw at label on the speedometer gauge, the speed indicator from 20 and above was covered in post-it notes, with the sentence saying:

_DON'T GO ABOVE 15!_

I grunted in disbelief, "Please can you go any faster? We need to get there quick." I was annoyed as the cab travelled a slow pace on the road.

"No can do." He said without looking at me, his eyes glued to the road.

"Just this one time! Your dad's not gonna know anything!"

"I can't, I don't wanna break rules." He started to sound pressured.

"C'mon man! Please!" I pleaded or this would take a while.

"I'm sorry, bro." He continued to apologize. I scratched my head in annoyance and remembered the Glove was with me.

"You know what? I'm driving." I shot a dart at him, he looked at me with a dash of confusion, he started twitching.

"W-what did you do to me?!" He said breathless, clutching his chest, shaking uncontrollably.

"Putting you to slee-OH MY GOD WRONG DART!" I accidentally shot the Viagra dart instead of the Tranquilizer, yet again. Something rose from his crotch, well, we all know what it is.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mari bellowed watching in horror.

"OH GOD! IT'S GONNA POKE MY EYE OUT!" Billy screamed then covered his eyes.

"So that's what Viagra does to you." The driver looks in astonishment as his private grew. I quickly shot the right one on his chest, his head slumped backwards, sound asleep, his unconscious foot pushed the gas pedal deeper, the car immediately gained speed, whiplashing our heads against the seat as the meter went past 15 miles per hour.

"IAN! THE ROAD!" Mari yelled. I grabbed the steering wheel and drove in between cars, swerving and near-missing oncoming traffic.

"WEEEEE! This is like the roller coasters in Six Flags!" Billy cheered, I looked at the side mirror and saw him stick out his head and tongue from the right backseat window, much like what a dog would do, his cheeks flailed against the wind, I just rolled my eyes and looked back at the road, then I saw a parked car with an open door. I glanced back at the right side mirror, Billy still had his head out.

"BILLY, WATCH O-!"

CLANG! The other car's open door smacked Billy's head, I have to admit, it was kinda funny, I saw him go cross-eyed, dizzy, and he was still smiling.

"I can see stars! Let's go again!" He dizzyingly mumbled, his head still sticking out, I thought I'm gonna see a decapitation, that's a relief.

"Mari, pull him back in! I don't want to see flying heads." I told Mari while my eyes went back to the road. I tried to lift the sleeping guy's foot off the gas but it looks like it's stuck on something, and to make matters worse, we're approaching an intersection.

The traffic light went from green to yellow.

"Ian!" Mari said. I put my left foot out and pushed the gas pedal even deeper, the engine roared, going faster, approaching the yellowed stop light.

"We'll make it!" I shouted, my hands firmly gripped the steering wheel.

"IAN!"

"WE CAN DO IT!" The engine roared louder, this is it.

"IAAAANNN!" Mari's rants were followed by a high-pitched scream.

My heart skipped a beat as we went past the yellow light and the stopped cars, everything around me sorta turned slow-mo, I saw the stoplight at the other side fade from yellow to red, while the intersecting road turned green, I floored it even more, zooming past the cars coming from both my left and right. The car narrowly made it through the busy crossing, my heart felt like it will burst out of my chest. After going past the cars, I lifted my foot from the gas then forcefully yanked the unconscious driver's foot from it, tearing open his shoe, I quickly stepped on the brakes and steered the car to the side, going into a full stop.

I looked back, Mari's eyes were shut and her mouth wide open, still screaming her lungs out, her arms were around an unconscious Billy. I bent over to the back and shook her shoulders.

"Mari! Mari! It's okay! Stop screaming!" I continued to shake her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She still screamed.

"Mari!" I slapped her silly, she finally stopped.

"Did we make it?" She trembled.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. She started punching my shoulders.

"DONT. YOU. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" Every word with a corresponding touch, but after that her arms wrapped around me, hugging my tightly.

"You're a crazy, crazy man." I heard her say, she still has her arms around me, "That was scary!" Then I felt a warm kiss on my cheek, my eyes grew wide in shock as her lips were still on my cheek, a slightly long kiss. She finally pulled away, she was smiling at me.

"Hey, you're blushing." She said, grinning.

"Wha-?" I stared at her, then turned around to look at my reflection on the rear view mirror, my pale face was indeed red. I turned back to Mari, "Yes, I am." I laughed, we hugged again.

Billy's head sprang up, "What I miss?" He asked as he saw us hugging.

"Just some near-death moment." I said.

I went out of the car then walked to the driver's side, pulling the sleeping man from the car, Mari also stepped outside, grabbing the man's feet.

"Bring him to the back seat." We lifted the man to the backseat and shoved him beside Billy. He ended up laying down on Billy, head on the boy's lap.

"Alright, Mari, you sit next to me, and let's go." I closed the door but it won't go all the way, "What the?" I pushed it again, this time with more force, it still won't close, "Close, damn it!" I shut the door using all my strength, it still won't shut. My eyes caught sight of the driver's foot still sticking out of the car, jamming the door from closing. Oh shit.

"Oh Shit, sorry man." I cringed, but the driver was still sleeping, so that's a good sign. That's gonna leave a mark. I lifted the guy's foot and pushed it inside, finally and successfully shutting the door, I went into the driver's seat then drove to Anaheim Convention Center.

_- a 30 minute drive later-_

I stopped the cab at the front of the building, the three of us stepped out of the car. I pulled the still-unconscious snoring driver from the backseat and shoved him again in his rightful seat then put his shades on his face to conceal his sleeping eyes. I put both his hands on the steering wheel, then slipped a $50 bill in his shirt pocket, "Thanks for the drive, man." And gave him a few taps on the shoulder, he just snored. I walked to Mari and Billy who was waiting up front.

"Let's go." I said.

"What about the driver?" Billy asked. We looked back, the open-mouthed sleeping driver slumped his head on the steering wheel, honking the horn continuously.

"I-I think w-we should go." I pushed the two of them nearer to the center.

Dozens of people were walking with us towards the Convention Center. Its unusual futuristic design, a grey metal frame sticking out at the center of the structure, forming an irregular cylinder at the middle most likely added for that dramatic look. The main body was almost entirely composed of blue-tinted glass with thin gray steel in between to hold the panes into place. Located just between the glass panels is a thick metal frame running around the structure, firmly fastening the skeletal frame into place, and on that piece of steel were enormous letters:

_ANAHEIM CONVENTION CENTER_

I saw a huge number of people swarm the main entrance of the building, trying to make their way inside, VidCon has begun.

I made a left and circled around the building, going around back into the VIP entrance, taking Mari and Billy with me, pulling them and going through the crowd.

"HEY! IT'S IAN HECOX!" I heard a girl squeal, We stopped at our tracks.

"OH MY GOD, IAN!" Another girl squealed. I sighed and looked at them, I was surprised that there was not only two, but eight of them blushing heavily, wearing Smosh shirts, I don't know what to do but smile at them. One of the girls, a curly brunette, with sparkling blue eyes, wearing blue 'Periods Suck/Commas Rule' shirt, and probably in her teens took a step closer to me. Her smile was indescribable, her cheeks were crimson, she opened her mouth, but not a single word came out, her hands were gripping a notebook and a pen, I could tell she was nervous.

I grinned at her, "Hey little girl, I think you want that signed?" I gave her the widest smile, she trembled and slowly nodded, "Well then," I took the notebook and the pen from her, "To whom will I address this, Malady?" I said in a posh english accent.

"To me." She was still shaking.

"And your name is-?"

"Angeline." The girl stuttered.

"Okay," I wrote on the autograph book, "To Angeline, I hope you have a smoshin' good time! Love, Ian" I signed my name on the notebook and handed it to her.

"Can I take a picture?" She shakily held out her phone.

"Yeah! Why not?" The girl squealed and pulled one of her friends from the crowd and gave the phone to her. The girl ran at me and wrapped her arms around my tummy, I felt her tears of joy go through my shirt.

"Whoa, you're way chubbier in real life than in your videos." Angeline said.

"I love donuts!" I yelled, she squealed again.

_-a lot of signing and picture taking later-_

"Ian! What are you doing here man?" A familiar voice came from behind us, "Your live show is about to start in like thirty minutes!" It was my friend Ryan Todd, our director. I glanced at my watch and it's 12:30PM, whoa, I must've got into the moment too much.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys I have to go." I tried excusing myself, I heard some fans groaning in disappointment, I felt sorry for them, "Okay, here's a deal, those who I haven't signed or haven't taken pictures yet, meet me at the back entrance later at around 6PM, don't tell others, just keep it to yourselves, deal?"

"DEAL!" They said and we left them and dashed to the VIP entrance.

With Ryan's help, I was able to get Billy in through the guards, "You go ahead, Ryan, I'll catch up!" I gestured for him to go ahead.

"Better make it quick!" He said as he left the three of us. I turned to Mari and Billy.

"Let's find Ian." I said.

"But you're Ian." Billy said, I froze then backhand slapped him.

"The Evil Ian, you twit!"

"Ouch, okay."

We made our way to the backstage where we will be doing the ten-minute live show, going through thick crowds, they were eagerly waiting for their idols to make an appearance. I looked at the stage, glowing purple with some funky lights flashing at the wall, with band equipments on the platform, oh the memories.

Then something at the corner of my eye caught my attention, I looked at that direction, two familiar figures were conversing, I tried to make out a face but it's dark where they're standing. Then at a stroke of luck, one of the lights shone at the two, Evil Ian and a thin bespectacled man wearing a red shirt and jeans, it's Hugh Jasshol, the internet troll.

I pulled Mari and Billy under the crowd and led them through it, hiding from their view but walking towards them. The noise of the crowd started to fade away slowly as we distanced ourselves from them.

We hid behind a wall and were now able to hear their conversation,

"Hugh, after I drop this bucket of water on Anthony's head, you play the video on the screen, got it?" Evil Ian instructed the internet troll.

"Okay." I heard the raspy voice say.

"Well what are you still doing here? Go to the control room and wait for the signal, bitch!" Ian shouted.

"Okay boss. Dick." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said click." Hugh stuttered.

"GO!"

I peeped and saw Ian walking to the right and going up the gangway over the stage, while Hugh when the opposite.

"Mari, you go and follow Hugh and stop him from playing Anthony's video." I said, "and Billy?"

"Yeah?" The boy looked at me, his hat spinning.

"If I fail at stopping dad Ian from dumping the water on Anthony, you push him out of the way, got it?"

"Crystal Clear." He nodded.

"Okay then, let's move." We spilt up, Mari following Hugh and Billy waiting backstage, while I silently follow Ian up the metal ladder.

I found myself high above the stage on the gangway, suspended just above the stage, lit only by a few bulbs on the ceiling. I was slightly out of breath, looking around, searching for my evil self setting his plan into motion, at the other side of the metal plank was a person crouched, pouring water into a bucket. It's him.

Then the song 'Firetruck' started playing from the speakers, vibrating the metal platform, I glanced down, Smosh has entered the stage. First 2012 Anthony stepped up with his old emo hair and wearing a baby blue long-sleeved polo with navy blue necktie complete with black pants, then I saw 2012 me with my usual bowl cut in a combination of brown, orange and white checkered long-sleeved polo in denim pants.

I watched below while quietly making my way to my evil self.

_"Hi, hello."_ 2012 Anthony shyly bowed his head at his microphone his voice echoed in the place, I heard fangirls scream 'Anthony!' 'Ian!' 'I Love You!'.

_"Dude, you know that's totally wrong. Seriously? That's how you introduce?"_ I heard my past self say.

_"I-I'm nervous, man."_

_"No, it's supposed to be like this,VIDCON TWO THOUSAND TWELVE!"_ I heard my loud voice blast through the speakers, followed by screaming and squealing of the fans, I looked down and saw 2012 Ian below dancing like a total idiot around the stage, It's kinda awkward to watch yourself act stupid.

_"We're Ian and Anthony from Smosh." _He continued, another uproar of screaming soon followed.

_"They already introduced us so I don't know why you're wasting your time."_ On stage Anthony said to On stage Ian.

I ignored the following conversation and continued to sneak up on evil Ian, I heard him cackle.

"Take this Anthony, you son of a bitch!" He laughed, pouring all of the water into the bucket.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're referring to." I shouted. Evil Ian slowly turned around, shocked to see me appearing suddenly.

"I guess I'm smarter than I thought." He said.

"This has to stop, Ian, this won't get you anywhere." I pleaded.

"Oh you can't do anything, Ian." He smiled at me with his menacing eyes.

Evil Ian pulled a fire extinguisher from his behind and aimed it at me, spraying a cloud of nitrogen at my face. I was taken by surprise, I closed my eyes to avoid contact.

"Catch me if you can, bitch!" I heard him say, then a metal object hit my right arm, I screamed in pain. Then it was followed by a series of footsteps fading away from the place. I coughed and tried to fan the smoke and found it hard to open my eyes, I took a step backwards and then tripped on the railing, sending me falling over.

"WHOA!" I fell over but I managed to hold onto the railing with my left hand, leaving me dangling over the stage, hanging on for dear life. I reached my right hand to grab on the bar, I managed to grab but the pain pierced my skin, then I slipped, now only hanging on with one hand. I tried pulling myself up and over the edge, but to no avail, I can't.

I tried again with my right hand, this time grabbing on another set of railings, but slipped again. I swung my dangling feet to reach the flooring, but my swinging made my left hand slowly lose grip...

I felt my left hand grow sweaty, slowly slipping from the metal rod I'm holding on, my mind raced, my heart raced, I don't know what to do right now, I just prepared for the worst.

My hand lost its grip, but a pair of hands held onto my arm, saving me from my apparent doom. I wiped the white foam from my eyes, and looked at the helping hand, but the stage lights were shining down, prevented me from seeing her or him.

"DON'T WORRY BUDDY! I GOT YA!" The voice sounded familiar, I squinted my eyes till my vision cleared, I recognized who was it immediately.

The non-emo wavy hair, lean built, and the ugly butt-nose... Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! I don't know about you but FRIENDS REUNITED AGAIN! Best Friends don't quit on each other, no matter what's the cost! Though I found it hard to describe the gangway scene. XD<strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 15!**

**-Migz421**


	15. Ian Vs Ian

**HELLO 2015! And you know what that means? IT'S SMOSH'S 10TH ANNIVERSARY! #10YearsOfSmosh**

**Here's the penultimate chapter.**

**It's gonna get a little confusing, there's three Ians and two Anthonys in this chapter:**

**The three Ians:**

**-2014 Ian, (which I'll be referring to as just "Ian")**

**-2012 VidCon Ian (either be called as younger Ian or 2012 Ian or onstage Ian)**

**-2015 Evil Ian**

**The two Anthonys:**

**-2014 Anthony (referred as just "Anthony")**

**-2012 Anthony (2012 Anthony or "Emo Anthony".)**

**But there will be only POVs of: 2014 Ian, 2014 Anthony, Billy and Mari.**

**I hope it doesn't confuse you readers! xD**

**-Migz421**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian(POV)<strong>

I could not be even happier, Anthony just saved me from my doom, for the second time.

"How's it hangin'?" He said as he pulled me up.

"Oh you know, stuff, nearly falling to my death, thankfully you came just in time!" I replied, smiling wide. I heard him grunt loud.

"Ian, you might wanna help me in pulling you back in, you're heavy." Anthony said.

"Oh yeah." I reached my other hand to the railing but the pain on my bruised arm returned as soon as I grabbed the metal, "AHHH!"

"What is it?" Anthony was freaked out.

"My right arm, it's injured." I whimpered. He pulled me up with all his strength, I swung my foot to reach the edge, I reached it and used it as a leverage to pull myself up. I grunted as my injured limb throbbed, Anthony grunted too, probably because of my heavy weight. With a few struggles, I was back on the gangway, I lay flat on the metal platform, breathing heavily, staring up the ceiling, I felt the cold sweat and metal grills through my shirt. My rapidly beating heart slowed down, returning to it's normal rhythm, glad that the ordeal is over.

I sat up and turned around to face Anthony, who was also out of breath and sweaty. He smiled at me, "Well that was scary." He said.

"Thanks man." I smiled, still panting, "You came back."

"Yeah, I did, just in time, any later I would be scraping you, or what's left of you from the stage." He snickered.

"I can't believe it, you came back."

"Best Friends don't quit on each other." He said.

"So..." I raised the two halves of the BFF necklaces, "BFFs?" I grinned.

"Hell yeah, BFFs!" He took one of the halves. He stood up and reached out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to stand.

"I couldn't have wished for a better friend." I admitted.

"I couldn't let my brotha from anotha motha get killed!" He acted like a gangster. I have to admit, it was touching, and nowadays, it's hard to find friends like Anthony who will never let you down, especially when you're hanging over your doom.

A sound of slow clapping came from behind us, "Amazing! Amazing entrance you got there, Anthony!" We turned and there Evil Ian stood, grinning and sarcastically clapping his hands.

"It's over, Ian!" I said.

"Over? Ha! It hasn't even started yet!" I noticed his foot slowly nudge the big bucket of water over the edge.

"You don't have to do this." Anthony pleaded.

"It was all your fault, Anthony!" My evil counterpart yelled. "You made me do this! I thought you're my best friend!" He continued to nudge the bucket.

"What? I'm sorry! Even though I haven't done anything yet."

"It's too late for that!" Evil Ian started tearing up as he nudged the bucket even further, "Now it's your turn to get humiliated! Oh yeah, and this is not water, it's whale semen!" And with those final words, Ian kicked it over, sending it falling down on 2012 Anthony.

"NOOOO!" I yelled.

**Billy(POV)**

I stood backstage, watching the 24 year-old Ian and Anthony goof off in their live show in front of the screaming fans, Ian wearing a checkered polo, dancing around the stage, Anthony, in a baby blue long sleeved formal button-up shirt complete with navy blue necktie, acting all shy and stuff, or at least that's what I thought.

I just waited there, ready to run onstage in case Ian fails to confront his evil self. I looked up the suspended platform just above them, Evil Ian sprayed Ian with a fire extinguisher, then hit him with it on his arm, the white cloud of nitrogen engulfed Ian. I could only see his legs step backwards. Then Ian tripped on the railing and fell over the gangway.

"IAN!" I yelled, then the 2012 Ian looked back at me. I just smiled and waved at him. He did the same then continued his show with the emo-haired Anthony.

I looked back up and Ian was only holding on the railing with his left hand. I saw him swing his foot but failed to get a footing.

"IAN, YOU CAN DO IT!" I yelled. The on stage and performing Ian turned around gave me a thumbs up, "No not you." I mumbled but luckily he did not hear it. I returned my sights on the dangling Ian above them.

Ian's hand lost its grip.

"NO!" I yelled, but it was masked by the yelling of the crowd. But a dark figure intervened, grabbing hold of Ian's hand and preventing him from falling down. I gasped in relief, but I still felt uneasy, Ian's not out of trouble yet. One of the spotlights shone on the mysterious savior... Anthony Padilla, the one I met in our outhouse, that Anthony.

"YAY ANTHONY!" I blurted out. The on stage 2012 Anthony looked at me and winked, "Not you guys." I laughed. I glanced back up again, Anthony had successfully pulled Ian over the railing. They shared a little moment, _go ahead and squeal Ianthony shippers._

Out of the darkness, I watched Evil Ian returned, clapping his hands and confronting Ian and Anthony up on the gangway. All of a sudden he kicked the bucket off the edge, falling directly on emo-haired Anthony. That's my queue.

I ran onstage towards 2012 Ian and Anthony.

_"You know, I could strip." _I heard Emo Anthony through the speakers followed by loud squealing of the fans. I spread out my arms while sprinting towards them, planning to grab them out of the way. My mind sorta slowed things around me, I looked up, the bucket slowly tipped over, spilling its contents, directly above Ian and Anthony. My feet propelled my even closer to them, keep running Billy, you can do it!

Whoa, did I just talk to myself in third person?

I grabbed hold of their shoulders and pushed them out of the way, falling down on the stage floor.

CLANG! The bucket just hit the platform, spilling white fluid. I managed to get there in a nick of time, saving Anthony from the worst day of his life.

_"What the hell?! Who are you?_" Emo Anthony sat up, looking at me, 2012 Ian was blushing in frustration that I interrupted their show.

"I-I'm the bearded man who'll be your volunteer, I guess I came early?" I have watched a recording of their VidCon performance dozens of times, so I know what happened, or in this case, what WILL be happening.

_"Ohh, you're too early bro." _Ian said, looking at me from top to bottom, "You're not bearded."

"I just shaved." I smiled, rubbing my clean-shaven chin.

Ian whispered in Anthony's ear but I heard it through the speakers, _"I thought we're gonna get a hot chick as a volunteer?"_

_"I guess we'll be having two guests then! What's your name, non-bearded 'bearded' man?" _Anthony handed me a microphone.

"Uh- it's-" I trembled in front of the crowd.

_"C'mon boy, don't be shy."_ Ian pat my back.

"B-Billy." I mumbled, forcing those words from my mouth.

_"Well Billy, I'll be choosing another volunteer to join you from the crowd!" _Then a deafening sound of squealing filled the site, ringing through my ears. Hundreds of hands stuck up in the air, volunteering themselves.

**Mari(POV)**

I kept a safe distance from Hugh, but maintaining a decent pace after him as he squeezed through the crowd. I heard younger Ian's voice through the speaker, "No, it's supposed to be like this,VIDCON TWO THOUSAND TWELVE!" It was followed by loud screaming and chanting by the fans, one even shouted next to my hear. I ducked and covered my ears and bowed down, those noisy Smoshers.

"Whoa! Watch it!" I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" I kept my head bowed down.

"Mari? Is that you?" The person said, a familiar voice, I lifted my head up, the swirling lights illuminated the girl. Blonde curly hair, pouting lips and moderately thick eyeliner, Melanie.

"Hey Mel!" I smiled the hugged her, "How's it going?" I kept my eyes on the walking henchman as she pulled away.

"Oh, you know, enjoying VidCon with Kalel." Melanie pulled Kalel beside her. Kalel's cute kawaii face sparkled with joy.

"Mari!" Kalel also wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Kristen!" I jokingly said.

"I told you not to use that name anymore!" She playfully punched my shoulder, her smile still etched on her face.

"Don't tell me what to do." I raised my voice in a playful way.

"You rebel, I like you." Kalel hugged again.

I pulled away and tried to excuse myself, "Um, excuse me, I-I have to go." I said.

"Wait." Melanie grabbed my elbow, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, I ate a lot and now, Mr. Tummy's really pissed off." I rubbed my stomach and pretended to want to go, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh, okay, Byieee!" Melanie waved goodbye, "Next time don't eat too much."

"I won't!" I waved too and walked away from Melanie and Kalel.

I never lost sight of Hugh Jasshol, I saw him enter the main control room of the stage, encased in a small room slightly elevated from where the audience are standing, with a glass window facing the main stage, directly opposite of where Ian and Anthony where performing.

I quietly twisted the doorknob and crawled on all fours inside the room, sneaking in like a ninja, which is kinda funny because I am Japanese. I hid behind a large CPU, slowly peeping out, the control center had lots of buttons and tabs, each with their own purpose, either to control sound or to play videos through the large screen on the stage, at the center was a large monitor, the main target of Hugh. Then two bodies slumped on the floor, both had orange darts lodged in their backs. I let out a quiet shriek then covered my mouth.

"Who's there?" I heard Hugh Jasshol's raspy voice. Footsteps soon approached the spot where I'm crouching down. I quickly hid behind a counter just beside the CPU, almost getting caught by the bad guy.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He said and walked to where I'm hiding. I transferred to another hiding place, this time behind a box of equipments. I trembled, his tone was scary, menacing and sounding like a total psycho.

"Whoa, I gotta play this video!" I heard him say, followed by his footsteps. I slowly peered above the pile of boxes, I became face to face with bespectacled man, his creepy stare sent shivers through my body.

"There you are." He said. He lunged at me pinning me against the floor, I screamed and hit his body with everything I've got, but he's too strong for a skinny man. His hands crawled from my arms to my shoulder then to my neck but stopped halfway. He looked out the window, his expression changed. He went off of me and ran to the huge monitor, typing rapidly.

I clumsily rose up and charged at him screaming and hopping on his back, pulling his hair and forcing him away from the computer.

"AAAARRGHH!" He screamed as I pulled his hair, both of his arms reached behind to claw me, struggling to get me off his back, "STOP!" He yelled, but I kept pulling. He backed away and slammed me onto a wall, the impact made me hit my head and lose grip of his hair. Then he returned to the computer. I stood back up, looked around and noticed the two sleeping guys with the darts on their backs, that's it!

I ran at one snoring guy and gently yanked the tranquilizer from his back, "I'm sorry about that." I apologized. I took deep breaths, anger clouded my emotions, I ran at Hugh again, adrenaline pumping through my veins, "AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I buried the dart in his back.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!" He yelled as he tried reaching the embedded needle. He turned around and raised both of his numbing hands, reaching for my neck. I slowly backed away as he limped towards me. His eyes started to look heavy, his raised arms fell back to his sides, his legs buckled and finally, he went to sleep.

"BIIIIIIITCH!" I gloated at him.

I went to the computer, the desktop displayed an open window, it showed a video file labeled:

ANTHONY'S EMBARRASSING VIDEO

I dragged the mouse pointer on it and right clicked, I chose the option to delete it. A command prompt asked me if I really wish to delete it, without any hesitation, I clicked 'yes'.

**Anthony(POV)**

Ian screamed as his evil self kicked the bucket off the metal floor, sending it falling down to younger me.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evil Ian laughed as the bucket fell. Out of the blue, Billy ran onto the stage, sprinting towards Ian and Anthony onstage. He grabbed both of them by the shoulders and pushed them out of harm's way. I was left speechless, that was close. The crowd gasped with this surprising entrance of the boy. I stared back at Evil Ian, who was looking down with his mouth hanging open.

"Didn't expect that one, did ya?" I gloated victoriously.

"I've got another trick up my sleeve." Evil Ian smiled and stared at his watch, "In about 5, 4, 3, 2, one!" He gestured to the screen on the stage, but nothing happened.

"Uh, what is it?" The injured Ian beside me said.

"Any moment now." Bad Ian became uneasy, he tapped his foot on the grills impatiently, "any moment now."

Nothing displayed on the screen.

"What's taking him so long?!" The villain said. We looked to the control room opposite the stage and saw Mari in the room, smiling at us, then flipping Evil Ian the bird.

"Well I guess, we sorta foiled your plan?" I added.

The bad guy was angered even more, "YOU ASSHOLES! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY REVENGE!" He whined like a little bitch.

"Wah wah, you little crybaby!" I mocked him.

"Look Ian, it's over. Getting your revenge is not worth it." Ian took a step closer to his evil self, "Come back with us." He reached out a hand, a peace offering.

Evil Ian slapped away my friend's hand, "NO!" then sprinted away from us, running up a flight of stairs.

"Oh no." I sighed. Ian grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from giving chase.

"No man, it's between me and him." Ian said, "You regroup with Billy and Mari first."

I gave Ian a hug and a pat on the back, then walked towards the ladder leading down, "Be careful, bro."

Ian scoffed, "Since when was I careful?"

"Just watch your back till we arrive." I laughed.

"Alright."

"Wait!" I said as I tossed him a jacket.

"Why do I need this?" Ian looked at the long-sleeved jacket.

"You'll need it, trust me." Ian just sighed then ran after Ian up the stairs, while I went down. I was back on ground level, looking for Mari, while I waited for Billy to finish his role on the stage.

"Mari!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled at the top of my lungs, but the noisy audience masked my calls.

"LEAVE!" I heard 2012 Ian yell at his on stage volunteers, Billy and a random girl, I guess they're done. Billy and the girl went down the stage, face in their hands, seemingly crying. Billy went straight through the crowd, directly bumping into me.

"Billy!" I put my hand on his shoulder, he did not seem to respond. I heard him sob, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why is Ian so rude?" He sobbed.

"W-wait, you don't know that it's just scripted, do you?"

Billy's face looked at me, eyes swollen in tears, "I-it's just role-playing?"

"Yes."

"Ohh." Billy smiled again and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Where's Mari?" I asked him.

"Right behind you." Billy pointed. I spun around, and Mari was indeed there.

"Anthony! You came back!" Mari hugged me.

"Of course I came back, you think I'd let you have the adventure to yourselves?" I said. She tightened her arms around me.

"Good to have you back."

"H-how about you loosen that hug, I-I can't breathe." She seemed to squeeze the life outta me. Mari pulled away.

"Sorry." She giggled, "Where's Ian?"

"He's gone after Ian." I said.

Billy cut it, his propeller hat spinning, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go help him!"

**Ian(POV)**

I ran up the stairs, putting on Anthony's jacket, heart racing and whole body sweating, I was catching my breath as I climbed up.

4th floor...

5th floor...

6th floor... It seemed to have no end.

I saw someone standing on the seventh landing of the stairs, head bowed down, one hand on the railing and breathing heavily, wearing a black Food Battle 2014 t-shirt. Evil Ian.

I held on his shirt, "S-s-stop, I-Ian." I gasped for air.

"N-no, Y-you-" he breathed, "can't catch me."

"P-please don't-" My asthma came back, "-make t-this h-hard."

"No." Evil Ian grabbed on the railing and pulled himself up the stairs. I struggled pulling his shirt down.

"Y-you c-c-can't p-pull me down." Looks like he's having an asthma attack too. He finally stopped climbing up, he looked at me.

"Y-y-you-" he gasped, " g-got an i-inhaler?"

"I-I think." I dug in my pocket and fished out my inhaler, I gave it to him.

"T-thanks." He put the mouthpiece where it should be and pressed the button of the inhaler, he gasped in relief. He gave back the inhaler and I used it also.

I gasped, I am breathing normal again, "I have you now." I said, still grabbing on his shirt.

"Never!" He lifted his foot and kicked me squarely in my face. I tumbled down a few steps, every roll I hit different parts of my body. It hurts. Evil Ian proceeded to run up the stairs.

"You bastard." I yelled then got up my feet, I resumed the chase. After a few climbs, I went up the final set of stairs, up ahead was a door labeled ROOF. I pushed open the door, a warm gust of wind blew against my body. The sun slowly sunk behind the silhouettes of the buildings of Los Angeles, making the sky glow orange, I squinted my eyes as the rays of the sunset got into them.

Among the shapes of the buildings, a silhouette of a man stood, a thick stature, meaty thighs and a bowl hair cut. "Ian, we meet at last." A deep robotic-like sound came from the man.

"Uh, we already met." I sassed him.

"Funny."

We started circling around, keeping eye contact as we treaded the circle, the sunlight shone on his face, the image of me stared at me, my evil counterpart.

"So it goes down to this?" He challenged me.

"I suppose so."

Bad guy Ian pulled out as stick from his pocket, as long as a pencil. He pressed a hidden button, then a red glowing _Rock Candy _grew from it, emitting a lightsaber-like sound. He struck a pose, swishing his weapon in the air.

"Whoa! You have one too?!" I asked, pulling out a similar stick with a hidden button, the stick shot out a blue _Rock Candy_ lightsaber, I readied myself.

"Your powers are weak, Ian." Evil Ian said.

"Why do you speak like Darth Vader?" I laughed at his robotic voice.

"What? Ehheem ermm!" He cleared his throat, "Is it okay now?" His voice returned to normal. I nodded.

"Right then, YAAAAHH!" Ian ran and swung his sword at me, which I blocked with my own, sparking a bright green light the point where the swords collided.

Ian pushed my sword to the side but I counteracted by pushing it the other way, suddenly, the pain on my right arm returned again. Ian then attacked again, this time from the other direction. I ducked, and he ended up slicing the ground, I walked away from him. He yanked his sword from the ground and raised it overhead, letting out the lamest battle cry you can ever imagine. I raised my lightsaber horizontally with both hands as it met the blade of my opponent, sparking another green light. I pushed his lightsaber upward with mine, momentarily disorienting him. It's my time to attack, I switched the sword from my right to my left the ran at him, he blocked my attack also.

I felt his foot snake around mine and tripped me, "Hey! No fair!" I cried. Evil Ian stood up and pointed the tip of the lightsaber at my face.

"Really, you're gonna kill your past self? If I die, you wouldn't exist." I ranted.

"Oh yeah." He retracted his lightsaber then aimed his glove at me, raising his index finger, "Say goodnight, Ian."

I rolled out of the way the second he shot a dart.

"Stay fucking still!" He fired darts as I moved quickly from place to place, I did a backflip away from him narrowly dodging two darts. Next I did a cartwheel, another needle was launched, missing my skin but ripping my shirt, it felt like The Amazing Spiderman's bullet time. I quickly spun around, a glint of red caught me by surprise.

"AAAHHHH!" I rolled in agony, I can't feel my right hand. I brought it up to my face to see that there's no hand in place, only the burnt stump of my arm. I looked on the floor, my severed hand still wearing the glove rolled around, limp and lifeless. I crawled on the ground, my left hand reached for my severed hand.

A foot landed on my remaining hand, making me scream out loud.

"So here we are again." Evil Ian stared menacingly at me, his other foot kicked the glove away from us, "Just like old times, eh?"

"Y-You d-despicable-" I stuttered.

"Call me what you want, I'm still gonna win." He gloated, he aimed his glove at me, "Any last words?"

I smiled, "Actually yeah, can you put him to sleep, Anthony?"

"Antho-" Evil Ian shook violently, then fell flat on the ground, with two pins stuck to his back connected to a chord coming from glove's finger.

"STUN GUN, BIIIITCH!" Anthony cheered from behind, holding my severed arm with the glove, with the middle finger flipped up.

"Oh boy, Am I glad to see you guys!" I stood up. Mari saw my arm stump and ran towards me, holding it gently in her hand.

"Ian! You're hurt!" She said, really worried.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" I brushed it off.

"What do you mean don't worry?! You have no hand!" She bellowed.

"It's alright!" I pushed out the fake stump from my sleeve and revealed to her my real arm, unharmed and okay, Mari's jaw dropped.

"But-? how'd-? I-?" She mumbled.

"Ask Anthony." I smiled at her, then glanced at my best friend who was smiling widely. Mari just sighed and pulled us into a group hug, we squeezed into each other, each letting out a sigh of relief that the worst is over.

"I'm glad it's over." Billy said.

"Me too, kiddo, me too." I smirked.

I stared up the sky, the beautiful blue orange sky, the calm winds and the awesome silhouettes of the buildings as the sun hides behind them, it was a perfect view, just perfect.

Then three flashes of white light illuminated the sky, followed by three consecutive explosions, the DeLorean materialized and hovered in thin air, slowly descending to the place we're standing.

The folded wheels of the car returned to its original form as it touched the solid ground, lots of mechanical sounds came from the car, but soon faded away. The driver's side door flew open.

"TFG!" We all said as Teleporting Fat Guy stepped out of the car.

"What I miss?" He asked.

"Only the coolest, action packed, mind numbing action!" Billy jumped up and down.

"Cool, now how about we go back to where we all belong?" TFG smiled.

"Hell yeah, I need a rest." Anthony whined, yawning aloud.

My smile slowly faded, it's like something's missing, Mari seemed to notice.

"Ian? What's wrong?" She asked me, "You don't look happy."

"Yeah, what's wrong, bud?" Anthony joined in.

I remembered what was missing. Of course!

"We gotta sign some autographs first."


	16. Smosh is in Trouble

**Whoa, time flew so fast! I remember like it was just yesterday that I was about to finish the first book, now the second one's almost done?! That's crazy! Thanks for my friends/readers who have supported me and this book. The first one, 1K plus reads for a non-ianthony fanfic?! Unbelievable! Hahaha**

**I sure hope SMOSH will see this, cross fingers, toes and... ballsacks? LOL****!**

**Alright, let's proceed with the last chapter of "THROUGH TIME"**

**-Migz421**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony(POV)<strong>

Mari and Billy tied the sleeping evil Ian, while Teleporting Fat Guy brought him back to 2015, then quickly returning back to us. Ian slipped on the glove on his right hand then grabbed my arm, he pulled me back to the door leading to the stairs, separating us from the three.

"Ian, what autographs?" I asked.

"I sorta promised a group of girls that I'll be signing some of their things." He replied.

"Oh, why did you?"

"It's a long story." Ian smirked. He looked at his watch, "it's only quarter to five, we're just in time." He then turned to the group, "We'll be right back guys!"

"Go ahead! We'll be waiting right here." Teleporting fat guy said.

"Thanks man!" Ian tugged my arm and we went down the stairs.

After a dizzying path down the stairs, we were back on the ground floor, breathing heavily and sweaty. Both of us had hands on our knees, catching out breaths, that was tiring.

I looked at Ian and I remembered that he had the glove with him.

"You have the glove with you all this time?" I breathed out.

"It seems so." Ian breathed his inhaler.

"You could've just teleported us down!" I raised my voice, then punching his arm.

"Oh yeah." A sudden dash of clarity on Ian's face. Ian can REALLY be dumb sometimes.

Ian led me to the backdoor entrance. He pushed open the door and there a group of four girls holding their things to be signed eagerly waited.

"IAN!" A girl with curly ginger hair screamed.

"I knew you would never let us down!" Another girl screamed.

I felt their eyes fixed on me, with a hint of surprise and confusion.

"A-Anthony?" Said the girl in a Food Battle 2011 shirt, "-is that you? What have you done to your beautiful hair?!" She shrieked, causing a commotion among the four.

I touched my hair, oh yeah, I had a haircut. "I just curled it." I lied.

"Is it really you guys?" Asked another teen.

"Yeah, are you really smosh? The Anthony we know has emo hair and Ian we know is not that fat." The blonde girl added.

"Really, you're gonna keep telling me I'm fat? I'm tired of that word." Ian frowned then bowed his head.

"It's us guys." I said.

"Prove it."

I was stupefied, how CAN we prove that we're ourselves? Since everyone knows a lot of us. Then I thought of something, I sure hope this works, I fixed my hair then waved it in the wind, acting all sexy and shit.

The someone yelped, "AHHH! I THINK MY OVARIES EXPLODED!" I looked behind them as they did too, a woman with blonde hair with a red and yellow propeller hat, holding her crotch... Billy.

He then winked at us and fell to her knees. The four teens slowly turned their heads at us, their mouths hanging open.

"How about you, 'Ian'?" The girl did the quote sign with her fingers.

Ian also did the sexy hair flip. We all looked at Billy.

"OH MY GOD, HUURGLLLL!" Billy pretended to vomit into a paper bag. The girls ran then hugged us.

"It is you guys!"

We signed their things, from tshirts to oddly, almost phallic-shaped clay objects. After taking pictures, it's time to say goodbye.

"Oh look at the time, we gotta go." I frowned at them.

"Aww! But thanks for the time! And loving the new hair, Anthony!" The blonde girl who doubted us earlier said.

"Till next time!" We waved goodbye as they left the area.

Ian looked at me, "They are such nice girls, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but we almost got beaten up for pretending to be ourselves." I said.

"True." He sighed.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Billy said from behind us, removing the fake wig.

"Thanks kid, you always have our backs covered. I really appreciate it" Ian pats the boy's back. I saw him show the widest smile he could muster, a smile that just by looking at it you can get cheek cramps.

"Really?" The boy's propeller hat spun rapidly.

"Yeah, we both do." I added.

"Yay!" The boy put each of his arms around our shoulders, skipping merrily. We just skipped along with him, like total morons.

"Anthony?!" Someone yelled from behind us, stopping us in our tracks, "Why are you out here?" We all froze, Billy released his arms from our shoulders, then raised both of it in the air.

"Alright! I admit it! I didn't mean to fart in Molester Moon's face!" He confessed.

"Wait what?! You farted in Molester Moon's face?!" I loudly whispered to the boy.

"I was really gassy when Ian made me twerk in his face." He whimpered. I looked at Ian.

"What happened when I was gone?" I asked.

"We interrogated Molester Moon." My friend said flatly.

"Hello guys?! I'm still here!" Said the person beside us. We carefully turned around, slowly inching our way around. I noticed Billy's arms was still raised, I pulled them back down. The man behind us had a thick body frame, wearing a brown, orange and white combination checkered long sleeved shirt, and a thick bowl cut. Yeah you've guessed it, 2012 Ian.

"ANTHONY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" 2012 Ian looked at me from head to toe, squinting, "Whoa, you look-"

"Buff?" I flexed my arms, showing off my supposed muscles.

"-ugly." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes. His eyes moved away from me and focused on his future self, those squinting eyes grew wide in surprise. 2014 Ian tried avoiding contact as his younger self drew closer, examining him.

"Whoa, is he supposed to be me?" 2012 Ian looked at me, asking eagerly.

"Ummm, kinda?" I shrunk.

"Whoa, I look hotter! Just look at those arms!" Younger Ian took out Ian's arms, then lifted his older self's shirt, revealing his thick belly, "And look at that rock hard one pack! I'm fucking sexy!"

I think I might've barfed a little in my mouth.

"Ian! What are you doing out there?" Another familiar voice said from behind the younger Ian. Then an Emo-haired man wearing a baby blue button up shirt with navy blue necktie walked up... Younger me.

The younger Ian said, "I'm just here talking to ou-"

All of a sudden, the world around us paused, from busy roads to flying birds, everyone has stopped, no sound was heard, only the deafening ring that one usually hears when locked in a really quiet room.

"Wha-" I stuttered.

"I paused it." 2014 Ian said, with one finger on a button, only Me, him and Billy were able to move.

"Why?" I asked.

"One should not too much about his future." The voice of Teleporting Fat Guy said followed by a sound of jet engines came from behind, it's the DeLorean. We watched as it slowly hovered on the floor, "It's too dangerous." TFG added as he pushed open the car door.

"Oh, that's heavy." I said.

"Alright, now you have done the signing, how about we go back?" He gestured for us to get in.

"Wait, how will we all fit there?" Ian asked.

"Well, we have to try, since you used the Glove's pause feature that discharges the battery completely." Teleporting Fat Guy scolded Ian.

"Really Ian? You had to use that feature?" I raised my voice, "You could've just teleported us to the roof."

"I panicked, okay?" Ian weeped.

"Nevermind, let's just go."

The six of us forced ourselves in the car, it's even a tighter squeeze than last time, my face was pressed against the car's passenger window, while Mari's head was squeezed between my armpits, Ian's foot was on my tummy and Billy's hat pricked my head... I can't feel my legs.

"Ouch, watch where you're moving your foot, Ian!" I screamed as a sharp pain pierced my stomach.

"That's not my foot!" Ian said.

"Then what the hell was that?!"

"I want to sex you up." Said a deep recorded voice... That damn Fabio cutout.

"Dammit Fabio!" I yelled.

The engines roared as the car struggled to gain height, burdened by our combined weights, but it managed to climb to a decent height to go to 88 Miles per Hour.

"Let's do this!" Mark cheered.

"Ready guys?" Teleporting Fat Guy asked.

"Ready!" Ian said.

"Let's go!" I ranted.

"YAAAY!" Billy exclaimed.

"I want to sex you up."

The car gained speed, the coils around the car glowed bright blue, emitting bright sparks of light. I took a glance at the speedometer, the needle's nearing 88. Then a loud explosion engulfed the car, immediately traveling through time.

A group of houses soon materialized, the sunset rays got into our eyes, I realized that we're back in our Sacramento home, slowly descending on the road beneath us. I felt the wheels of the car press against the asphalt, slightly rocking the car. TFG drove us directly to our Smosh house.

The house was back to its usual, non-destroyed look, a sight for sore eyes. It's sky blue paint, the not shattered windows. I felt homesick. I quickly pushed open the door and ran to the house, hugging one of its walls.

"Oh Baby! Good to know you're back to normal." I moaned as I pressed my cheek against the wall.

"Now you've settled in, I'm gonna bring these two back to the future." Teleporting Fat Guy said. I quickly ran back to the car and gave Billy and Mari a hug, Ian joined in too.

"Ian?" TFG said.

"What?" Ian replied flatly.

"The Glove?" He reached out a hand, asking for the return of his Glove.

"Oh yeah!" Ian took off the glove then handed it to its rightful owner, "Thanks!"

We both fixed our eyes at Billy, whose eyes were swollen in tears, "Don't forget about me, guys." Billy said, tears stream down his cheeks.

"Of course we won't! How could we forget the boy who's stupidity ended up being so useful?" Ian joked, Billy snorted then chuckled, leaning closer to wrap us un his warm embrace, we hugged him tightly.

"Don't be sad, we'll meet again in the future!" I reassured the boy.

"I'll make sure of it, bye guys, thanks for the fun times!" The boy weeped as he closed the door. Then they took off.

"Well Ian," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "that was one hell of a crazy adventure."

"Hella, bro." Ian scoffed.

We walked towards our Smosh house, sighing in relief, skipping like little red riding hood to the door, arms on each other's shoulders.

"Oh God, once I get in there, I'm gonna be jumping straight to my bed." Ian said.

"Yeah, me too. I-I mean, in my bed, n-not with you." I said. Ian looked at me weirdly then shook it off.

"Wait, what date is it today?" I asked. Ian looked at his watch.

"It's November 30, 2014." He said.

"Happy Birthday, Man." I pat his shoulder.

"Thanks." Ian said loudly. Then I noticed the lights inside the house were off.

"Why are the lights in our house off?" I questioned.

"Ooohh! Maybe they're throwing a surprise party!" Ian sprinted to the front door. His hand wrapped around the doorknob and twisted it around, unlocking it. I quickly ran to his side as Ian slowly pushed the door open. Nothing but darkness surrounded us.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Ian called out. No answer.

The lights in the house flickered on, this is it, Ian's birthday party!

There was no birthday cake, no streamers, neither punch nor balloons were there, only five guys dressed in black suits wearing shades stood in front of us, standing there quietly, slightly intimidating us. Each of them had an earpiece with them.

"Ian and Anthony?" One man stepped in front of us and spoke up.

"Y-yeah?" We trembled as the five creepy people circled around us.

"Our boss wants to see you." He said.

"Why?" Ian spoke firmly.

"It's not my task to disclose the purpose, you'll have to come with us."

"We're not gonna go unless you tell us." I raised my voice then pulled Ian to the door.

One of the goons stopped the door from opening. The feeling of fear and anxiety enveloped us._ Something's not right_.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time, come with us or we'll bring you there by force." The goon said.

"No." Me and Ian said flatly.

"Fine then, hold them." At his signal, two guys wrapped their arms around our necks, turning our heads to one side and exposing our necks, then their other arms held our own arms behind our backs, rendering us defenseless. The lead goon pulled out a syringe containing an orange fluid and I think I know what that is. The man walked towards us, aiming the needle at my neck.

"This might sting a bit." He said. I trembled in fear, there's no escaping now, all attempts of escape were proven futile. I stood there helpless, I just waited for the sharp object to pierce my skin. Any moment now.

SMASH! The window shattered, I felt a ball roll on my foot.

"SMOKE BOMBS!" Screamed the goon. The ball on my foot started hissing, emitting a white smoke that clouded the area, "Make sure no one gets either one of them!" Everyone started coughing, the foul odor of the smoke bomb filled my nose. Then a grunt of pain was heard, followed by a thud. Another thud and I was free from my captor.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me through the clouded living room, leading me away from the blast area. On our savior's other hand was Ian, who was coughing heavily due to the foul smell of the bomb. The unknown vigilante wearing a long green cape pulled us out of the house and led us to our fence. He turned to us, whose mouth and nose was covered with a scarf.

"Over the fence, The car's waiting for us." He said.

Without any hesitation I climbed over the wooded obstruction, then landing on my back on the other side. The caped man jumped over it with ease.

"Help!" Ian yelped. He got his underwear hung on one of the pointed edges of the fence, an unexpected wedgie. I sighed and ripped his undies from the edge.

We found ourselves at an alleyway, at the end of the alleyway was a car, waiting for us, just like what he said. We quickly ran to the car and got in, me and Ian dove in the backseat, catching our breaths.

"Thanks, whoever you are." Ian gasped for air.

The mysterious hero pulled down his hood, a golden yellow hair under a long green pointed hat, blue eyes, crooked nose, and pointed ears.

"Link?" I mumbled, "What's going on?" I begin to have my panic attack.

"Calm down, Anthony." Link said, "We have to get away from here." He started the car and drove away from our house.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?" I said.

"You're not gonna believe this, but your parent company, Alloy Digital, has turned against you."

* * *

><p><strong>And that my dear readers, is where SMOSH THROUGH TIME ends.<strong>

**Now tell me, what were your favorite parts of the fanfic? Did it do any better than the first or did it stink? Is it worthy enough for a PART 3? Or we should just leave it here? Tell me in the comments!**

**Vote:**

**[ ] Me want SMOSH AGAINST TIME!**

**[ ] No more, just leave it as it is**

**Thanks for reading! I'll be waiting for your answers in the comments!**

**-Migz421**


	17. THREEQUEL: SMOSH AGAINST TIME!

A teaser of the upcoming Third and Final Chapter of the Smosh Trilogy:

_**After two ridiculous adventures, Ian and Anthony have had enough, expecting a normal life when they return back to 2014. But to their surprise, everything they've come to know and love is not the way it should've been, and to make matters worse, Alloy Digital, their parent company, has turned against them. It's a race against time not only to save themselves, but also to save every smosh character they've created. Join them as they go through the past, ONE LAST TIME.**_

I don't know if I'll start Part 3 right away, I need to think of a good opening chapter :)

But I promise you, it's gonna pick up where it left off, with Ian and Anthony on the run.

I won't leave you guys hanging... Maybe I'll work on SMOSH SHORTS for the meantime? Yeah, that'd be awesome, won't it?

-Migz421


	18. PART THREE IS LIVE!

**Yes the Title says it all... SMOSH AGAINST TIME is now live! **

**I lied about taking a break, but the truth it is... I CAN'T STOP WRITING IT! It's been a great journey, that my SMOSH INTO TIME has spawned TWO SEQUELS, and the sequel being eeehhh, SLIGHTLY BETTER THAN THE FIRST? LOL especially that one instance where Y'know, that TWIST? Hahaha **

**There'll be lots of smosh references and returning characters that's in store for you in 'Against Time'! **

**I'm excited! **

**-Migz421**


End file.
